Merodeadores, ultimo curso
by Aqua Black
Summary: Habla más que nada sobre líos amorosos de los Merodeadores, es su ultimo curso en Hogwarts y Lily y James empiezan a salir juntos pero apartir de ahí Todo será color de rosa?...
1. Chapter 1

Los Merodeadores

Era el primero de septiembre y todos los alumnos hijos de brujos se encontraban en el andén 9 3/4 cuando una chica de hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego pasó por el muro que separa el mundo muggle del Mágico.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la reluciente maquina de vapor se encontraba un grupo de chicos, los más deseados por el género femenino y el más respetado por el masculino, aunque había sus excepciones, cada chica que pasaba los miraba estupefacta, James uno de los más apuestos del grupo (aún que cabe recalcar que todos a excepción de la maldita, traicionera y estúpida rata eran guapos) miraba a las chicas que pasaban y con tan solo dedicarles una sonrisa estas casi se desmayaban, pero aunque tuviera a todas la s chicas a sus pies, la única chica de la que estaba realmente enamorado, jamás llegaría a sentir nada por él, o al menos eso pensaba.

-He, cornamenta, mira quien acaba de llegar - dijo el chico de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises, Sirius el mejor amigo de James señalando con la cabeza a la chica que acaba de entrar por la barrera.

A James se le salio un suspiro al mirar a SU pelirroja con su grupito de amigas y sus amigos empezaron a reírse.

-Amigo mió, esa pelirroja te loco, mírate hace ya más de 6 años que te dijo que no pensaba salir con tigo-dijo el licántropo de hermosos ojos color miel con una sonrisa en el rostro demacrado y ojeroso.

-Se que algún día aceptara que me quiere.-dijo James en un tono soñador.

-Cornamenta ya no insistas, lo único que Lily va a admitir es que eres un creído estupido-respondió Sirius- pero mejor vámonos, no creo que pueda soportar más sin besar a mi hermosa flor de campo- y dicho esto salio a donde se encontraba Lily Evans la chica que era dueña de los pensamientos de James, con sus amigos de tras.

-Hola, mi hermosa dama- dijo tomando por la cintura a una chica que se encontraba a la izquierda de Lily; Fernanda, era casi de la misma estatura de Sirius, tenía tez blanca y sus cabellos eran rubios con los ojos de un color muy extraño, parecido al violeta.

-Hola amor-contesto la chica y besó a su novio sin mas.

-Hola chicas-saludo Lupin a las demás

-Hola Evans-saludo en un tono muy maduro y seductor James, la otra amiga de Lily, Carol, estaba que se moría por James, era alta, tenia el cabello largo y negro y los ojos color miel.

-Claro nosotras estamos pintadas-dijo con naturalidad pero cuando James le dedico una coqueta sonrisa se sonrojó.

-Lo siento Carol, hola-dijo en su habitual tono.

-Valla Potter, veo que nos as cambiado en lo absoluto, sigue siendo el mismo engreído estúpido de siempre aléjate-dijo Lily se parándose del brazo de James (porque la había tomado de la cintura).

-Vamos Evans sabes que estoy loco por ti, sal conmigo si?-dijo James poniéndose de rodilla enfrente Lily la cual se sonrojo levemente aún que todos pensaron que era por que estaba furiosa.

-NO, Potter entiende, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, aparte si te importara tanto como llevas años diciéndome, no saldrías con cuanta chica se te para en frente-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-James, deja ya de discutir, no vas a lograr nada con rogarle, sabes que es una terca-dijo otra chica que acababa de llegar, Marian era alta, delgada, con una gran figura, de tez blanca que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus-hola, saludó dirigiéndose a los demás.

Cuando el silbato sonó todos los chicos subieron.

-Remus, tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos-dijo Marian y junto con Remus dejaron solos a sus amigos a mitad del corredor.

Cuando Marian y Remus llegaron aún no había llegado nadie y ambos se sentaron juntos,

-¿Que tal tus vacaciones?-pregunto el moreno.

-Pues bien, no me quejo y las tuyas?-

-Bien, nada extraordinario-dijo Remus que evitaba la mirada de su "amiga".

-Remus... quiero decirte algo-dijo Marian bajando la mirada, Remus la miro.

-Adelante.-

Marian suspiró, llevaba seis años sufriendo por Remus pero jamás se había atrevido a hablar de eso a nadie.

-Remus... es que...yo no se como decirlo-Remus levanto la barbilla de la chica y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, pero después Remus se acerco a Marian y los dos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Lo siento-dijo Remus cuando se separo de Marian

-No remus, lo que te quiero decir es que yo... yo... yo te amo-dijo Marian sin más preámbulos.

Remus se quedó petrificado, Marian era como una James femenina, salía con cualquier chico que se lo pidiera, era imposible que ella lo amara.

-No es no puede ser, tu no puedes estar enamorada de... mi-

-PERO LO ESTOY, Remus entiéndeme, he salido con un montonal de chicos, incluyendo a James y a Sirius, pero solo lo he hecho para ver si en alguno de ellos encontraba algo de ti, talvez tus hermosos ojos, o tu radiante sonrísa pero en ninguno de ellos hay lo que me gusta de ti, llevo mucho tiempo intentando olvidarte, pero me he dado cuenta de que en ese intento me he enamorado más de ti-dijo Marian unas gruesas lagrimas de color escarlata empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Remus y abrazó a Marian-pero antes tengo que decirte algo, y si quieres continuar o no con esto, será tu decisión-

Marian miró a Remus se veía triste y muy preocupado y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Soy un licántropo-dijo Remus evitando la mirada de Marian a la cual se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo sé, desde 3º curso las chicas y yo lo empezamos a sospechar, pero no me importa, aparte soy una animaga ilegal, pero no se lo digas a Lily--dijo preocupada.

Remus suspiro hondo y miro a Marian que sonreía-Entonces... quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó.

-Claro... lobito,-contestó Marian y lo volvió a besar.

-Oye y en que animal te conviertes-preguntó interesado Remus cuando la reunión de prefectos había terminado y se dirigían, tomados de la mano a buscar a sus amigos.

-En un ciervo-contesto

-Valla igual que Cornamenta-

-Si, ahora su apodo tiene sentido-

Cuando encontraron el vagón solo estaban James y Carol, pero increíblemente se estaba BESANDO.

Cuando por el otro extremo del corredor venían Sirius, Fer, Lily y Colagusano (Maldita rata inmunda) Lily iba adelante de todos y cuando llego al vagón lo primero que vio fueron las manos entrelazadas de Remus y Marian y sonrió

-Felicidades- y cuando se disponía a entrar al vagón vio a Carol enzima de James.

centre ----Flash Back---- /center 

-James- dijo Carol cuando los demás se habían ido.

-¿Que?-Preguntó James mirando a Carol.

-¿Piensas en mí?-

A James le sorprendió la pregunta de su amiga pero no quería que se mal interpretaran las cosas.

-No pienso en Evans-

-Eso quiere decir que aún no as renunciado a ella, entiende ELLA TE ODIA-gritó ahora Carol enojada.

-Eso a mi no me importa, siempre he albergado una esperanza...-empezó a decir James pero Carol se abalanzo hacia el y lo beso descaradamente, su lengua exploraba cada milímetro de la de James y este sorprendido por la reacción de esta la empujó, pero esta no desitio y lo siguió besando, había esperado ese momento por dos largos años.

center Fin del Flash Back /center 

Lily sintió que un fuego la quemaba por dentro, JAMES BESANDO A SU MEJOR AMIGA, no sabía que le pasaba, "cálmate, por que te enojas no se supone que odias a Potter" decía una vocecilla en su cabeza "No, yo... yo... yo lo amo" se dijo Lily para sus adentros y salio corriendo de la escena dejando caer unas delicadas lágrimas de sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

hr 


	2. Chapter 2

center En la sala de los menestres /center 

Los sollozos de Lily llegaron a los oído de James quien empujo con más fuerza a Carol.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESTO, ME OISTE, ERAS UNA…-gritó James

-Una que? Una que James?-dijo enojada Carol

-Solo lo voy a decir otra vez y espero que te quede claro YO AMO A LILY, NO A TI-y salio hecho una furia en busca de Lily, la encontró a pocos vagones de ahí, llorando sin parar.

-Lily lo que viste… empezó a decir James pero Lily le soltó una cachetada.

-Como te atrevas a seguirme eres un sinvergüenza James, déjame, no quiero verte en toda mi vida-pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo James la besó. Lily le correspondió el beso, sus lenguas jugaban cariñosamente, las chicas de los compartimientos cercanos, se habían asomado y veían rabiosa aquella escena.

James y Lily estaba muy cerca del otro, James tomaba de la cintura a Lily y ella lo tomaba por su cuello, se quedaron así por mucho tiempo (o eso les pareció a ellos) ninguno quería separarse pero empezaban a quedarse sin aire cuando por fin se separaron.

-Lo siento- se disculpó James- no pude evitarlo es…-pero no termino la frase cuando Lily se abalanzo sobre el y lo volvió a Besar.

-James, hoy me di cuenta de que te amo-le dijo al oído cuando se separó del moreno.

-Yo toda mi vida- le contesto James a Lily y así ambos se fueron a un compartimiento vacío para evitar las inquietantes preguntas de sus amigos. Corrieron las cortinas para evitar las miradas y se empezaron a besar muy… alocadamente se podrían decir. James había esperado seis largos años para tener a Lily y ahora que la tenía no pensaba perder el tiempo.

Poco a poco James se inclinaba más sobre la pelirroja asta que quedó encima de ella, Lily se aferraba a la espalda de James y juguetonamente metió su mano en la camisa de James, lo cual le fascino a el moreno que no demoro en hacer lo mismo, pero al recordar donde estaba amos se separaron y Lily dijo un poco ruborizada.

-Oye lo siento, no pienses que soy así, en verdad, fui una ton…-empezó a decir pero James le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me encanta ese lado de ti ¿Puedo conocerlo?-dijo pícaramente

Lily sabía lo que había querido decir pero le parecía inapropiado en el expreso.

-Mejor nos cambiamos, ¿no crees? Ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts-dijo Lily, ambos se cambiaron en el mismo compartimiento y Lily, que odiaba el Quidditch le dio las gracias por que era lo que había dejado el excelente cuerpo marcado de James, James no pudo evitar sentir la insistente mirada de la pelirroja, de SU pelirroja y volteo provocando que Lily se ruborizara.

Bajaron del expreso y James llevaba ambos baúles (N/a: Que caballeroso! ME DERRITO ANTE ÉL) y se encontraron con sus amigos que los esperaban fuera de un carruaje.

-Lily, no seas cruel con el pobre Jame, como lo haces que cargue tu baúl también-dijo Fer viendo a James con ambos baúles.

El único que se percató de que los labios de ambos estaban húmedos fue Remus, aún que no era un experto como Sirius y James sabía que se habían besado.

-De que me he perdido-dijo mirando pícaramente a James y después a Lily que se ruborizó.

-Primero dime que hay entre tú y Marian-preguntó James.

-Es obvio no corni? Somos novios-contestó Marian abrazando a Remus.

-Valla nuestro pequeño Lunático esta creciendo-bromeó James-Bueno lo que pasa es que Lily y yo estamos saliendo.-dijo tomando la mano de Lily.

Cuando llegaron al colegio Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso de bienvenida cuando James le susurro a Lily en el oído.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, sígueme- y salieron del gran comedor sin que nadie los viera, Subieron asta el séptimo piso y James se pasa tres veces por delante de esta tres veces, Lily no comprendía la razón de ser pero de pronto apareció una puerta de la nada y James invito a Lily a Pasar.

Estaban en un cuarto con muchas velas y una cama ¿Qué quería James?.

-Como ya te dije Lily ¿Puedo conocerte mejor de lo que ya te conozco?-Pregunto James acorralando a Lily contra la pared y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ese beso que luego se convirtió en caricias, Lily estaba decidida, ese noche conocería al verdadero James.

Lily aventó a James en la cama (N/a: por merlín lily estas bien, N/L: Si estoy perfectamente ahora sigue narrando la historia N/a: ok). Lily se puso sobre James y se quito la capa al igual que SU James, le desabrochó la camisa y James hizo lo mismo, James no estaba muy seguro de asta donde quería llegar así que tomo a su pelirroja por la cintura (N/a: que estaba desnuda de no ser por su sostén.)

-Lily, tengo algo que confesarte.-dijo tímidamente James.

-Si Jame-dijo en un tono muy seductor Lily.

-Este, es que… bueno… soy virgen-dijo poniéndose rojo como jitomate.

-Valla el famoso James Potter, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts virgen, esto cada vez se pone mejor-dijo Lily y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre James, ¿Esa era Lily, valla al fin y al cabo tenía un lado salvaje.

Muy rápido se empezaron a desnudar por completo y james estaba en cima de Lily, Se besaban muy apasionadamente provocando que la pelirroja gimiera, ella le mordió juguetonamente el labio a James mientras con un dedo marcaba los bien formados pectorales del chico. Por fin había llegado el momento al que más temían ambos chicos, tímidamente James hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Lily gimió más fuerte que otras veces y james asustado estuvo quieto por unos instantes y después prosiguió. Todo eso era nuevo para ambos, pero era perfecto, pronto sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a las nuevas condiciones y James y Lily zanjaron así el amor que sentían, Las embestidas de james cada vez eran más fuertes y Lily sabía que pronto llegaría al cielo, cuando sucedió, tras ese momento Ambos quedaron exhaustos.

-James esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo la pelirroja recargándose en el pecho de SU James.

-También la mía Evans digo Lily-se corrigió James acariciando el cabello de esta.

-¿Sabes lo hermoso que se oye mi nombre cuando tu lo pronuncias?-preguntó Lily.

-Si, pero no más hermoso que tú- y se fundieron de nuevo en un acalorado beso.

hr 

Este fic es muy muy caliente, por así decirlo, quiero aclarar que tuve ayuda de unas cuantas amigas, yo sola jamás habría escrito esto va ha haber más escenas como estas pero no se preocupen no pasa a mayores espero que le aya gustado BeSiToS


	3. Chapter 3

Al siguiente día ambos llegaron muy temprano a la sala común y encontraron a Remus y a Marian recostados en uno de los sillones de enfrente de la chimenea abrazados.

-Supongo que nos estuvieron esperando-susurro James a Lily.

-Si pero mejor ay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra 1º clase-dijo Lily también en un susurro y cada uno subió a su dormitorio.

James se metió a la ducha cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Sirius (N/a: No piensen mal).

-Donde estuviste toda la noche Cornamenta.-preguntó Sirius.

-En ningún lado ¿Dónde quieres que este?-dijo James aparentando indiferencia, pero Sirius conocía bastante bien a su amigo y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Vamos Cornamenta, se que estas mintiendo, dime la verdad al menos que quieras que te obligue a decírmela-dijo amenazadoramente Sirius

-Vale, estuve con Lily-admitió James, Sirius puso cara de ¿Cómo? Mas o menos así 00u.

-¿Tu y Lily juntos toda la noche? Pues que estuvieron haciendo?-preguntó Sirius entre preocupado, divertido y con cierta curiosidad.

Fue un momento muy incomodo para James, por que a pesar de que Sirius era su mejor amigo, no estaba seguro de querer contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Bueno, solo fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, pero cuando llegamos la dama gorda no estaba así que tuvimos que ir a la sala de los Menestres-dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Así que según tú solo durmieron juntos, he, seguro que no pasó nada más?-pregunto Sirius pícaramente

-No Canuto, nada más-dijo James saliendo de la ducha con una toalla atada en la cintura.

-Pues no te creo, pero si tú lo dices, está bien-dijo Sirius, -y apresúrate, que yo también me quiero duchar,-dijo empujando a James contra la pared y metiéndose en la ducha pero James tomo la varita y un gritó procedente de la ducha surgió.

-¡James Potter! Me las vas a pagar-gritó Sirius y en el rostro de James apareció una sonrisa.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos (N/a: incluyendo a Remus, subió tiempo después de la plática de James y Sirius pero no pasó nada interesante) bajaron al gran comedor, Los Merodeadores se sentaron junto con las chicas (N/a: seguro ya saben a que chicas me refiero) y empezaron ha hablar sobre los éxtasis.

-Bueno, este año tendré que prepararme mucho, ya que los TIMOS no los pase muy bien que digamos-dijo Marian.

-Vamos, sacaste "supera las expectativas" en todos tus TIMOS, no exageres-dijo Remus a su novia que se veía muy afligida, esta le devolvió una sonrisita.-

-Oigan y donde estuvieron ustedes dos toda la noche?-preguntó Marian a james y Lily que se estaban besando.

James dijo lo que le había dicho a Sirius pero ninguno de los presentes le creyó.

-Bueno, bueno ya, dejen de pelear si eso dicen que hicieron esta bien, aún que yo no me lo trago, te conozco Cornamenta, pero en fin Marian y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos antes de pociones ok, nos vemos-dijo Remus y acompañado de Marian salieron al soleado día.

Se sentaron cerca del lago y ahí estuvieron, Marian besó a Remus y este como es lógico le correspondió el beso, Marian se abalanzo sobre Remus y ambos se cayeron en la hierba (N/a: valla las chicas están muy fogosas no creen?) Marian metió la mano en la camisa de Remus y lo siguió besando.

Remus se separo, por que le faltaba aire y dijo.

-Marian no es que no quiera… esto pero mejor en otro lado, ¿No crees que hay demasiados ojos viéndonos?-pregunto y Marian asintió.

-Muy bien, en donde y cuando experto?-pregunto con la peculiar sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-ok hoy a la media noche en la sala común, yo te voy a llevar.-

Y acordado esto regresaron al castillo.

hr 

Este chap. Is very short pero en el siguiente viene algo parecidísimo a la escenita de James y Lily jaja dejen reviews por que si no, no sé si ya han leído mis historias siiiii? Mil, pero mil gracias. )


	4. Chapter 4

4

center Conociéndote mejor. /center 

La clase de pociones siguió normal el profesor Slughorn, como siempre le dijo a Lily que era la mejor chica que había visto en pociones, y después de Herbologia, transformaciones y adivinación regresaron con un montonal de deberes a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Chicos, ya terminé, me voy a la cama-dijo Lily como a las doce de la noche.

-Si yo también termine, me voy princesa-dijo Sirius besando a Fer.

-Oye, no cantes victoria, yo también termine, James, JAMES-gritó viendo que su amigo estaba como en las nubes(N/a: aunque en realidad estaba viendo a Lily)

-he… ¿Qué? A si yo también acabe, de hecho los acabe desde hace más de una hora-dijo mirando ruborizado a su mejor amiga.

-Si claro entonces por que no te fuiste a dormir?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno quería asegurarme de que mi pelirroja favorita acabara sus deberes-dijo mirando a Lily y provocando que esta se ruborizara-ahora que estoy seguro me voy a la cama-concluyó y besó a Lily.

-Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, aún no me as pedido que seamos novios-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-Debo hacerlo, ok, ¿Lily Evans te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo James arrodillándose ante Lily.

-Eso no se pregunta James-

-¿A no entonces?-preguntó James

-No se pregunta por que ya lo somos desde… el paseo anoche-dijo Lily tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho y todos sus amigos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Si como no Lily, como si tú y James hubieran salido a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna a los terrenos del castillo, ja-dijo Sirius con sonora.

-Aparte Marian y yo no los vimos en ningún lado.-dijo Remus dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a James-cornamenta, si quieres mentirnos a nosotros, tus amigos del alma, tendrás que inventarte algo mejor-y dicho eso besó a su novia y siguió con sus "deberes".

-Valla valla lunático, el amor te a afectado las neuronas, veo que no as acabado tus deberes-dijo Sirius al inspeccionar los apuntes de su amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón, todo se lo debo a cierta princesita que esta delante de mí-dijo Remus mirando a Marian y ésta sonrió.

-Valla Remus Lupin. Ahora me hechas en cara que soy la responsable de que no hayas terminado tus deberes, pues es mutuo, creo que a mi también me afecta mucho tener al chico más dulce, guapo, fuerte y apuesto de todo Hogwarts-dijo con una sonrisa pícara provocando que Remus se sonrojara.

-Oye, para tu escoba nosotros somos los más apuestos y…-empezaron a decir Sirius y James pero callaron al ver la cara de sus novias.

-Entonces no vienes Marian/Remus-preguntaron sus amigos al unísono y ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.-ok que terminen pronto-dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

Cuando Remus y Marian se quedaron solos de nuevo Marian lo miró y Remus sonrió.

-Oye, sígueme- la tomo por la mano y la sacó de la sala común.

Marian se sentía bien cuando estaba con Remus es solo que el era muy distinto a como habían sido sus antiguos novios, se sentía protegida en los brazos de éste, y es que su respiración la calmaba, sus ojos… simplemente le enseñaban bondad y sinceridad.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y Remus hablo.

-Muy bien amor pasa tres veces por esta puerta piensa en lo que crees que necesites, bueno necesitemos ok-

Marian hizo lo que Remus le había dicho pero no sabía que pedir si así se le podía llamar y cuando entraron había una habitación una cama velas… ustedes saben.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder y bueno… Remus no estaba muy seguro de ello pero para entonces tenía a Marian sobre él. Lo besaba como nunca antes lo había besado, su beso era tierno, apasionado, lleno de amor.

Marian lo tiró en la cama se quitó su túnica, Remus por su parte estaba nervioso… él no era como sus amigos.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo volvió a besar, ella tampoco estaba muy segura pero estaba decidida.

Marian le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Remus dejando ver un pectorales bien marcados aún que el no jugaba Quidditch estaba segura a que se debía a las noches de Luna llena, Ella también se quitó la camisa y Remus vio la cosa más bonita que había visto asta entonces, la piel de la chica era blanca y muy suave, ella lo volvió a besar cada vez más apasionadamente. Cuando estaban casi desnudos Remus tomo a la chica por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Marian no puedo hacerlo-dijo Remus bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué Remus?-quiso saber Marian.

-Es solo que no estoy listo, te amo, te amo mucho pero tienes que entenderme, nunca… bueno tú sabes…. Nunca he estado con una chica-dijo remus y para su sorpresa marian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te entiendo, se por lo que estas pensando, y aún que creas que soy una… bueno… pu…-pero Remus cerro sus labios con los suyos.

-Tú no eres nada de eso-

-Bueno pero he salido casi con la mayoría de chicos de todo el castillo entre ellos tus amigos pero aún así… soy virgen-terminó Marian.

-Y eso me alegra mucho, pero no estoy listo, gracias por entender-dijo Remus u Marian se recargo en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su suave y frágil espalda. El sueño les ganó.

hr 

Que os pareció, este si lo hice yo solita jajaja en fin creo que no quiero que mi Remusi salga con una chica como Marian pero en fin el amor puede más que mil palabras y ella ya lo cautivo snif snif. Vane amiguita del alma por fin actualice y disculpa la tardanza espero te guste chaito. )


	5. Chapter 5

center Luna llena /center 

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de risas y deberes como es lógico, nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Marian y Remus aquella noche y eso les alegraba muchísimo.

La luna llena estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a Remus se le veía más pálido que de costumbre, su apetito superaba al de Sirius pero a eso sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados. Marian sabía lo que pasaría el martes así que decidió ir con sus amigos.

Estaban como de costumbre en la sala común James, Sirius, Remus y Peter (N/a: maldita y apestosa rata traicionera, lo siento pero lo tengo que poner si fuera por mi ya la hubiera matado desde el inicio del fic ) ) apuntó de partir cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, todos voltearon a ver quien era y vieron a un hermoso ciervo.

-¿De donde salio ese ciervo?-preguntó james acercándose cautelosamente a el.

De pronto e ciervo se convirtió en una chica hermosa; era Marian.

-Hola chicos ¿Se pensaban ir sin mi?-dijo Marian con una sonrisa viendo como todos a excepción de Remus la veían atónitos.

-Er… er… eres una animaga?-pregunto Sirius acercándose a donde estaba su amigo James.

-Si querido Sirius, y mejor nos vamos antes de que empiece… ya saben qué-dijo Marian caminando hasta su novio al que tomo por el brazo.

Caminaron hasta la casa de los gritos y cuando la luna llena se encontraba en sima de sus cabezas la transformación empezó.

Remus sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se estiraba y adquiría mayor fuerza, todo era doloroso, llevaba muchos años con aquel problema pero aún así el dolor siempre estaba presente en aquella transformación.

Los tres Merodeadores obtuvieron su forma de animal al igual que Marian. Una gran lucha se desató en el sauce boxeador. Licántropo contra dos ciervos un perro enorme y una estúpida e insignificante rata.

Cuando por fin lograron hacer que Remus se durmiera todos volvieron a su forma humana y durmieron en la casa de los grito siempre al pendiente de que Lunático no se despertar asta el amanecer…

hr 

Que cortito Cáp. No creen, es que no me llegó la inspiración, estoy muy preocupada por mis Cali de mate… snif, espero que no me castiguen y me dejan si compu. Por que me muero, en fin vane aquí esta lo debido es deuda ya aktualice espero te aya gustado, te prometo que el próximo Cáp. Será más largo okidoki, luego hablamos de lo que te dije besitos a todos. )


	6. Chapter 6

6

center Una horrible confusión /center 

La noche aún era joven, todos dormían tranquilamente pero el licántropo, con su gran olfato detecto algo, era un aroma muy dulce y fue a ver de qué se trataba. Sus amigos no se percataron de nada. Lunático se acerco a aquella cosa que desprendía tan magnifico aroma; era Marian. Empezó a olfatear pero Marian sintió algo y se movió provocando que Remus se enojara y pensó que lo atacarían así que el lo hizo primero. Clavó sus filosos colmillos en el delicado cuello de marian, ella sentía como grandes colmillos se enterraban en su cuello, sentía como cada milímetro de su piel era perforado, intentó zafarse de Remus pero le fue en vano, gritó tratando de llamar la atención de los otros Merodeadores pero aquellos colmillos parecían impedírselo. En un último intento lanzo una pequeña roca a la cabeza de James que dormía cerca de ella, este despertó sobresaltado y al ver a Remus encima de Marian despertó a Sirius (N/a: ni siquiera se acordó de Peter jajaja)

-Sirius-gritó y en cuanto este despertó ambos volvieron a su forma de animales y alejaron a Remus de Marian; estaba sangrando mucho, la herida era profunda y empezaba a sentir que la sangre le ardía.

-Sirius yo tranquilizo a Remus tu lleva a Marian a la enfermería-dijo James embistiendo a Remus. Sirius asintió y tomo de nuevo su forma humana y tomó a Marian entre sus brazos y la sacó con dirección al castillo, los minutos eran de gran utilidad, Marian no parecía dispuesta a dejar de sangrar.

Sirius corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la enfermería, estaba cubierto de arañazos en todo el y aparte estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Sirius, olvídalo, ya no puedo más-dijo Marian tomando a Sirius de la pechera de su túnica.

-no digas eso mi hermosa princesita, todo va a estar bien, ya llegamos-dijo Sirius abriendo con una patada la puerta de la enfermería. Corrió a una camilla y recostó a Marian. Después toco una puerta que se encontraba un poco más alejada de allí, una señora de unos veinte años salió con una túnica de cuadros; era Madame Pomfrey.

-Madame, Marian esta herida… -dijo Sirius señalando la cama en donde recostó a Marian.

-O por Merlín había olvidado que hoy es luna llena, ve por Dumbledore, yo atenderé a la señorita y después te daré un vistazo a ti-dijo y se dirigió a Marian. Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y salió en dirección al despacho del director.

Marian empezó a toser escupiendo un poco de sangre, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Marian y le empezó a limpiar el cuello, aún cubierto de sangre, su piel empezaba a ser de un color grisáceo y en ese momento Madame Pomfrey le hizo beber una poción de color amarillo que hizo que Marian retomara su color natural.

La cabeza le dolía, sentía la sangre hirviendo, el dolor del cuello era cada vez más agudo y no podía dejar de toser. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba muy estrepitosamente.

Madame Pomfrey le dio unos toques con la varita y se sintió de pronto muy exhausta… el sueño la venció.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius iba a toda velocidad al despacho del director y al llegar frente a la gárgola de piedra dijo la señal.

-Cucurucho de cucarachas-y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al chico. En cuanto se acerco a la puerta tocó a ella tres veces.

-pasa-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con unos ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

-Profesor, Madame Pomfrey me ha mandado por usted, a Marian la mordió Remus-dijo Sirius.

-Muy bien pues que estamos esperando vamos para allá-dijo Dumbledore y ambos salieron lo más rápido posible del despacho.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James ya había logrado dormir de nuevo a Remus pero no sin salir herido, tenía varios arañazos en el rostro y el labio le sangraba mucho, estaba preocupado por Marian ¿Se volvería Licántropo? Lo más seguro era que si, Remus se había trasformado y así la mordió, sería un milagro si no se convertía… más bien sería un milagro si salía con vida…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marian ya se había logrado dormir cuando Dumbledore y Sirius llegaron.

-¿Cómo esta Pompy?-preguntó Dumbledore. (N/a: jajaja Pompy se oye muy pero muy gracioso no?)

-No muy bien profesor, creo que la pobrecilla se convertirá en licántropo con cada luna llena al igual que Remus-dijo en un tono fúnebre "Pompy"-ahora venga señor Black, déjeme atenderle esas heridas- Sirius se acercó y con un toque de varita en cada herida éstas desaparecieron.

-Me quedaré a cuidar a Marian, Cornamenta se quedó con Lunático-dijo Sirius y se acercó a Marian.

-Muy bien señor Black, yo avisaré a los profesores que ahora nuestra prefecta se irá con ustedes tres días al mes-dijo en un tono triste el profesor yéndose y Madame metiéndose a su despacho.

Sirius contemplo a su amiga en la camilla y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Le retiró el cabello del rostro; se veía pálida y aún se veían las mordidas en su cuello. Éste le acaricio la mejilla provocando que se despertara.

-Sh… duérmete preciosa-dijo en un tono meloso.

-Que me va a pasar Sirius?-preguntó Marian. Sirius cayó, no quería que Marian supiera que le esperaba el mismo destino que a su amigo.

-No lo sé preciosa-mintió. Se arrodillo a su lado para verla a los ojos, la chica tosió y Sirius la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla, había sido su novia pero jamás se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería, Marian era una chica simplemente hermosa… acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó.

Marian no quería, Sirius había quedado ya en el pasado, era solo su amigo… pero Sirius trataba de besarla, ella mantenía los labios cerrados pero no tenía muchas fuerzas y Sirius logró internarse en la boca de esta. Jamás Sirius la había besado así, con tanta ternura y ¿amor? Ni siquiera Remus la había besado así. Sirius empezó a acariciarle el pelo pero Marian, aún que se resistía no pudo evitar besarlo. Pero se separó bruscamente de el , el dolor en el cuello volvió.

-Sirius…-empezó a decir Marian pero Sirius cerro sus labios de nuevo con los de ella, volvió a pasar lo mismo.

-Sirius… yo amo a Remus, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si? Por favor-dijo Marian

-Ok… pero…-Sirius no puedo terminar la frase ya que vio los ojos de su amiga, estaba hablando con una gran sinceridad "no sabes que daría yo por ser el dueño de tú corazón" se dijo.-Muy bien ahora duerme, me quedaré contigo por si te llega a pasar algo-terminó.

Su amiga se volvió a quedar dormida y el igual…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al siguiente día el sol empezaba a asomarse y Remus, ya en su forma humana despertó, vio a su lado a James herido pero no vio a Sirius, y más importante, no vio a su novia.

-Cornamenta-lo llamó Remus, este se despertó y vio a su amigo ya de pie.

-Que bien ya despertaste, ahora vamos a la enfermería este labio siento que me va a estallar-dijo James

sonriendo a su amigo pero vio como el se preguntaba por Marian y Sirius-están en la enfermería-dijo.

-¿Qué? Que les pasó?-preguntó Remus alarmado. James solo bajo la mirada y dio un hondo suspiro.

-Bueno… mejor por qué no se lo preguntas a ella.-fue todo lo que dijo James antes de salir de allí.

Remus fue casi corriendo a la enfermería, los alumnos que se habían levantado temprano he iban a desayunar se giraban para observar a Remus que corría, tenía muy mal aspecto, su cara estaba muy arañada y de vez en cuando se caía, no tenía muchas fuerzas.

Al llegar a la enfermería vio a Marian tendida en la camilla con Sirius a su lado recargado en la pared, se acercó y descubrió que su novia ya estaba despierta, pero eso no era todo, unas marcas de colmillos estaban en su delicado cuello.

-Ma… Marian-la llamó, la chica lo miró y sonrió antes de toser y volver a escupir sangre-¿Qué… pasó?-quiso saber Remus aunque creía saber la respuesta. Se arrodillo a su lado al igual que lo había hecho Sirius la noche anterior.

-No lo recuerdo-mintió Marian, no quería que él se sintiera culpable por lo que había pasado, se trato de acercar al chico para besarlo, pero el dolor del cuello se lo impedía, se llevó la mano a las marcas.

-Si te acuerdas-afirmó Remus mirando las marcas de su novia,-déjame ver-dijo quitándole la mano de la herida. Había empezado a sangra de nuevo, le quitó la sangre y examinó las mordidas, eran como las de un licántropo-te mordí ¿cierto?-dijo sintiéndose culpable de ello.

-En serio Remus no lo recuerdo-volvió a mentir Marian.

Se miraron por un par de segundos antes de que Marian le quitara la vista, Remus la tomo de la barbilla y la acercó a él con suavidad, sus labios se rozaban asta que se unieron en un beso, fue… tierno y tímido como solían ser con él, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el beso de la noche anterior…

Cuando se separaron se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ambos se dedicaron una leve sonrisa. La puerta se abrió.

-Veo que me ganaste Remus, ¿no esta por aquí Madame Pomfrey? Este maldito labio me va a explotar-dijo James viéndose el labio.-la próxima vez recuerda no golpearme en la cara ¿si lunático? No quiero que las chicas se dejan de fijar en mi.-terminó y todos esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

Marian volvió a toser y pasó lo mismo que cada que tosía, estaba muy pálida… pero eso no la iba a detener.

-Chicos tenemos clases-dijo volviendo a toser. Remus y James intercambiaron miradas y en ese momento despertó Sirius.

-Hola, a valla lunático ya estas aquí-dijo y esbozó una sonrisa pero en cuanto vio que sus amigos estaban preocupados por las clases de Marian dijo-el profesor Dumbledore ya se encargó de eso-y sus amigos volvieron a sonreír.

-Eso quiere decir que me voy a transformar-dijo marian entendiendo todo, los chicos asintieron levemente mientras remus ocultaba la mirada.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera dejado ir con nosotros nunca hubiera pasado esto-dijo Remus.

-Remus, si esto paso fue mi culpa, porque yo te quise acompañar, ya sabía que algo así podría pasar pero eso no me importa, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo porque te amo-dijo Marian y a Remus le gustó oír a su novia decir algo así pero Sirius sintió que el mundo se le caía en sima mientras veía a su amigo besar a la chica a la que más quería…

hr 

Ya esta más largo el capi ok espero que os guste, pobrecillo de Sirius y de Marian ahora va a ser una Licántropo snif snif. Weno espero os aya gustado el capi. Besotes a todos los que lean mi fic, también a ti mi ninia Vane besotes bye.


	7. Chapter 7

center i You're beautiful /center /i 

-Chicos me voy a comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Sirius y salió de la enfermería.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo podía hacer para que Marian se fijara de nuevo en el? Era imposible técnicamente ella solo había accedido a salir con él para olvidar a Remus pero por fin estaba con el, tendría que resignarse a estar sin ella…

i My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. /¡ 

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya en el Gran Comedor, se sentó en la mesa y una lágrima cruzó su rostro i I will never be with you. /¡ (Yo nunca estaré contigo) se dijo mientras más lágrimas surcaban sus ojos…

hr 

Oliz, soy yo bueno este songfic se me ocurrió para la historia pero creo que quedó bien ¿No? En fin espero os haya gustado y pobrecillo de Sirius WW snif snif weno ya, se cuidan y besazos a todos Bye Vanesita


	8. Chapter 8

8

center i _Otro corazón roto_ /i /center 

Hola, soy yo, Lilian Black aktualizando este fic. i b **_Vane Black _** /b /i gracias por todas sus criticas, espero este capi les guste. ññ.

hr 

Sirius estaba solo en la masa a excepción de una chica pelirroja que estaba en el otro extremo, sin poderlo evitar más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos grises. Lily vio a Sirius en el otro extremo de la mesa tenía la cara escondido tras sus manos y estaba recargado en la mesa, pero aún así pudo ver que algo resbalaba por ellas; estaba llorando.

No era muy común ver a Sirius llorando así que pensó que algo realmente había pasado así que se acercó a su lado.

-¿Sirius, todo esta bien?-dijo al estar a su lado, el moreno solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.-Que ha pasado? No se derraman lágrimas en vano-dijo Lily.

-Marian…-susurro el chico.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?-preguntó Lily cada vez más intrigada. Sirius se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y luego miró a Lily.

-Remus la mordió ayer y se va a… tu sabes, pero no por eso estoy así-dijo con voz cortada Sirius.

-¿bueno entonces por qué es?-quiso saber Lily, ya sabía lo de Lupin y Marian pero lo que le pasaba al amigo de James parecía peor.

-Lily, creo que estoy… que estoy enamorado-terminó Sirius.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es la afortunada? Debería estar muy feliz, va a tener al chico más guapo de Hogwarts, bueno después de James-aclaró Lily y Sirius sonrió.

-Es Marian, lo peor es que ella ama a Remus y eso me destroza.-admitió el moreno. Lily se quedo sin habla Sirius por fin parecía estar sentado cabeza, pero su amor, jamás le podría corresponder, era la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… pues… que te digo, Marian esta enamorada de Remus… no losé, creo que lo mejor será que te fijes en otra.-dijo Lily-pero mejor me voy a la enfermería a verla, adiós-y se fue dejando a sirius solo.

i _Hoy mis labios desean encontrarse _

_Con aquellos que en una noche,_

_Sellaron con un beso el momento  
dulce que pase contigo_

_Pero ese momento tierno y cálido_

_No duraría para siempre,_

_Sino una noche._

_Hoy te busco por el bosque_

_Perdiéndome entre laberintos silvestres_

_Refugiándome en el recuerdo,_

_De aquel preciado momento. _/i 

Sirius no sabía que hacer, la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que no quería verla en brazos de otro chico, quería que esa cosita tan frágil fuera solo suya y de nadie más, quería rozar de nuevo sus labio, poder tenerla entre sus brazos, pero ese futuro estaba muy lejano…

i _Quise ver la noche, antes de acostarme  
por ver si podía, luego recordarte  
quería ver tu cara antes de dormir  
pero era imposible, no estabas allí._

Quizás solo habitas, tú en mis silencios  
tal vez solo existas, en mis dulces sueños  
sueños de un pasado, sueños de un ayer.

¡Dios cuanto daría por volverte a ver!   
Por rozar tus labios, por sentir tu piel,  
por sentir tus manos de nuevo en mi ser. /i 

Más lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Sirius y es que todo eso era ya un pasado, un pasado que jamás sería un futuro…_  
_

hr 

Snif snif, pobrecillo de Sirius, quien diría que se vería a un Black llorando, lo Black no lloramos, jajajaja, yo si lloro, soy igual a mi… Sirius, en fin espero les aya gustado el fic, bezotes Vane BEZOTES. ññ


	9. Chapter 9

center i Tus besos… /i /center 

Lily se dirigió a la enfermería y encontró a Remus y a Marian en camas, y a James sentado en la orilla de una.

-Creo que no pasaron muy buena noche-comentó Lily-Sirius ya me dijo lo que pasó en la noche, lo siento Marian-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Oye no me voy-tosió-a morir por eso, todo esta bien-dijo Marian tosiendo de nuevo.

-Si mi linda pelirroja, todo va a estar bien-dijo James acercándose a su novia y agarrándola por la cintura.

-Si además se que mi Marian va a superarlo-dijo Remus viendo a su novia.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento asta que Lily se safó de su novio y fue con Marian.

-Sirius esta…-empezó a decir Lily, en una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué que tiene?-preguntó

-Esta enamorado de ti-terminó Lily-¿Qué pasó ayer?-quiso saber

Marian guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, ella nunca había visto a Sirius enamorado… pero el beso de la noche anterior, ese beso que la cautivo…

-Marian?- la llamo Lily

-Lo siento… ayer… ayer-volvió a toser después de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su novio siguió-ayer… no… recuerdo lo que paso-mintió ésta.

-Valla, pues sea lo que sea enamoró a Sirius lo peor es que cuando por fin parecía haber sentado cabeza la chica de la que esta enamorado no le puede corresponder y que nuestra Fer va a sufrir-dijo Lily amargamente, Marian solo se limitó asentir con la cabeza. La verdad era que desde la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en él pero de una u otra forma lo sabía, Sirius había cambiado, era distinto, sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada… todo en el había cambiado pero ella amaba a Remus y él a ella…

-¿Qué tanto se secretean chicas?-quiso saber James.

-Nada amor, solo cosas de chicas-dijo Lily y todos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas-por cierto cuando van a salir?-preguntó Lily.

-En dos días-dijo una chica en el marco de la puerta- Dumbledore me lo dijo-termino.

-Valla dos días perdidos de clases-tosió-realmente voy a reprobar mis EXTASIS-dijo Marian.

-De eso nada señorita, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de que eso no pase-dijo la rubia.

-Gracias Fer-dijo Marian a la novia de Sirius ésta solo se limitó a asentir y se acercó a su amiga que volvió a toser.

-¿Alguien sabe donde se encuentra el condenado de mi novio?-preguntó Fer.

-Si, es obvio no? Esta en el Gran Comedor-dijo James.

-Bueno pues entonces voy a verlo-dijo Fer pero una mano la detuvo.

-Oye seguro el ya viene mejor espéralo aquí-le dijo Lily y ésta se sentó de nuevo en la cama de su amiga.

Marian se quedó dormida, aun el dolor del cuello estaba presente y su sueño no fue muy reconfortante… i 

_Sirius la estaba basando en la enfermería, todo era perfecto asta que se oyó un ruido en la puerta, era Remus…_

_Remus la estaba besando y Sirius lo veía, una lágrima dorada recorrió el rostro del moreno…- /i _

_-_NO-gritó Marian, Remus despertó sobresaltado, era de noche, Marian estaba enredada entre las sabanas de su camilla.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Remus asustado.

-Nada solo una pesadi…-tosió-una pesadilla-dijo mirando a su novio y dedicándole una delicada sonrisa.

-¿Qué soñaste?-quiso saber éste. Marian no estaba dispuesta a contarle a su novio lo que había pasado la noche anterior así que solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿No confías en mi?-quiso saber Remus

-No es eso es solo que… hay cosas que prefiero llevarme a la tumba… cosas de mi pasado-fue lo único que se le ocurrió pero al parecer Remus le creyó.

-Esta bien te entiendo, pero ahora duerme-dijo y se volteo. Marian se volvió a recostar en su cama. Era difícil, era difícil todo, tendría que decidir entre el chico dulce, tímido, tierno y carismático de Remus contra el loco, apuesto, atrevido y mujeriego de Sirius… todo era muy difícil…

A la mañana siguiente se pudieron ir de la enfermería (N/a: si si ya sé que dije que dos días pero no se me ocurría como ponerle otro día en la enfermería. hh). Todos estaban en la Sala común de Gryffindor a excepción de Sirius.

-Alguien ha visto a Sirius?-preguntó Fernanda parándose de su asiento-me ha estado evitando desde ayer-dijo y Marian hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado, seguía pensando en el, era imposible olvidarlo pero era aún más difícil decidir entre sus dos mejores amigos, bueno su exnovio y su novio.-Querida-la llamo Fer.

-he? Lo siento no te escuché-se excusó Marian.

-Que si puedes ir a buscar a Sirius por mi, ya acabaste todos tus deberes-dijo examinando los apuntes de su amiga.

-OK-admitió Marian-pero me debes una-dijo antes de salir por el hueco del retrato.

Camino por los pasillos casi desiertos del castillo si evitar de vez en cuando una mirada en una que otra aula donde encontraba a una parejita muy entretenida en cada tres. Siguió caminando asta que a lo lejos distinguió el cabello de Sirius. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

-Sirius, te esta buscando Fer-dijo con indiferencia. Sirius la volteo a ver, a su ex-novia, a esa chica que lo traía tan triste, se veía hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa morada y su cabello lo llevaba suelto…-Sirius-lo llamó la morena.

-Mmm lo siento, dile que ya voy.-dijo y sin más siguió su camino.

Marian no soportaba verlo así, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, sabía que Sirius ya no era el mismo y no soportaba verlo tan triste, pero por otro lado nunca se perdonaría herir a Remus, él no merecía que lo trataran así, el le había demostrado todo lo que la quería… POR QUÉ EL DESTINO ES TAN CRUEL.

-Sirius-lo volvió a llamar Marian, este volteo, aún estaba cerca de allí, se miaron a los ojos-yo…

hr 

Que os pareció el chap. Espero les haya gustado, se que está cortito pero tuve que actualizar otros de mis fic hh, en fin luego nos vemos, y vane luego nos ponemos de acuerdo mi ninia. Besotes a todos


	10. Chapter 10

_**La maldición**_

-Sirius-lo volvió a llamar la chica- yo...-no sabía como decirle al moreno todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Éste la miró por un par de segundos antes de acercarse a ella. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, un momento que les pareció eterno a ambos chicos, Marian bajo la mirada y unas delicadas lágrimas plateadas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos (N/a: según ciertas personas). Sirius se apresuro y la tomo entre sus brazos, ese aroma tan delicioso que desprendía, su calor… hubiese dado su vida entera por que ese momento nunca acabara…

-no llores, por favor, no me gusta verte así.- le susurro al oído haciendo a la chica estremecerse, esa voz demostraba que el chico estaba afligido, su voz sonaba triste… deprimida…

-Venga Sirius como quieres que no llore si ya no se ni yo lo que siento-le respondió la chica entre sollozos- desde que me besaste no dejo de pensar en ti.- admitió la chica, Sirius se sorprendió mucho ¿habría alguna esperanza? –no se que me pasa-prosiguió la chica –amo a Remus, y eso lo sé pero tu no sales de mi mente, joder ya no quiero sufrir, te quiero Sirius pero jamás me permitiría engañar a Remus, el es un lindo chico, jamás me lastimaría-dijo la chica separándose de Sirius, secándose las lagrimas, no le gustaba que la vieran así, vulnerable, frágil…

-Marian… te amo, en mi vida había querido a alguien como te quiero a ti, no se como fui tan tonto como para dejarte ir… aquel día me basto para saber que no quiero que nada te pase… no quiero verte en brazos de otro, quiero protegerte… quiero tenerte a mi lado… poder demostrarte que te amo como jamás he amado.-dijo el moreno, tomando a Marian por la cintura y rozando sus labios con los de ella… Fue a un tierno y acalorado beso, lleno de pasión y amor, la atrajo asta que sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos ambos sentían el corazón del otro latir como nunca antes. Cuando el aire les empezó a faltar, se separaron. Marian volvió a llorar era una maldita por engañar así a Remus, Sirius intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó del chico.

-Sirius… no quiero… no puedo estar contigo…-dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a Sirius, al estar lejos del alcance de este se recargo en la pared y se dejo cae sobre el piso, hundió la cabeza en las manos y empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte, por que todo jugaba en su contra, por que todo se iba cayendo en mil y un pedazos…

-Ay!-exclamo la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estaba en una habitación obscura y solitaria, al parecer estaba muy mal sentía como se enterraban miles de cuchillas en su cuerpo, miró sus manos… estaban llenas de sangre… miro asustada hacia todos lados… odiaba la oscuridad… la aterrorizaba.

-veamos quien puede mas-rió una voz detrás de ella. Se giró pero la oscuridad era absoluta.

-quien eres?-interrogo la muchacha

-tu peor pesadilla-dijo una voz completamente fría que arrastraba las palabras- te maldigo Marian Helen Scottby… tu destino será la oscuridad y la soledad después morirás… cuando tus esperanzas se hallan esfumado, cuando creas que ya no ay salida, estaré allí para matarte…

-NOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó la chica, abrió los ojos, ya estaba de vuelta en el castillo… era lo pero que le había pasado… odiaba ser sangre pura… ahora estaba maldecida de por vida. Tomo sus piernas y se encogió, empezó a mecerse sin tener algún otro motivo que miedo… estaba aterrorizada… odiaba la oscuridad… la soledad. No podía vivir así… sola.

Los Merodeadores se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando que Marian regresara con Sirius de pronto Remus sintió una punzada de dolor a la altura de su corazón… algo malo había pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa Lunático?-preguntaron Peter y James a la vez (N/a: rata asquerosa), éste se había puesto completamente pálido y tenía la mano en su pecho trato de calmarse… tal vez solo estaba preocupado pero su peor temor se vio cuando Sirius llegó a la sala común justo en ese momento… solo.

-¿Y Marian?-preguntó al verlo entrar.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar, salio corriendo no me dijo a donde iba-dijo el moreno con su cara más fingida que podía… no podía decirle nada a su amigo.

- NOOOOOOOOOO!- OYO Remus dentro de su cabeza… era la voz de Marian. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la varita y conjuro el mapa del merodeador. En unos cortos instantes tenían un pergamino enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa Lupin?-quiso saber Lily.

-Marian-dijo Remus-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-_recitó, en ese mismo momento aparecieron los sobrenombres de los Merodeadores, en cuanto el mapa estuvo completo empezó a recorrer el mapa con la vista, todos sus amigos estaba preocupados, jamás lo habían visto así excepto por el día en que murió su madre…-aquí esta-dijo señalando una motitas que decían Marian H. Scottby.

-se como llegar asta ahí en tres minutos-dijo Lily rápidamente inspeccionando el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba su amiga, todos la miraron asombrados-esta cerca del aula de Aritmacia tengo que hacer todo lo posible por no llegar tarde y en una de esas descubrí un atajo-explico rápidamente- corran! –los Merodeadores y las demás chicas no dudaron en corre detrás de la pelirroja, pasaron por una serie de lugares de lo mas raro, en una de esas atravesaron una pared como si esta no existiera. Los Merodeadores estaban desconcertados, ni siquiera ellos se lo abrían imaginado, al llegar a un cuadro y decirle el santo y seña vieran un bulto en el suelo… era Marian. Rápidamente Remus corrió hacia donde estaba ella y trato de abrazarla pero algo lo saco por los aires. Marian no dejaba de mecerse, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban ahí. Todos se acercaron con cuidado para no salir despedidos… algo rodeaba a la chica, una especie de escudo.

-Demonios-susurro la pelirroja examinado a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus al llegar a su lado.

-Esta maldecida-dijo esta vez James.

-¿QUË?-gritó el lobito. -¿como, que porque?-

-No lo sé, es raro, nunca la había visto tan mal-admitió la pelirroja aun mirando a su amiga que se mecía en el suelo.

-nunca la habías visto así por que es muy orgullosa y no le gusta que la vean mal-dijo Sirius.

-Pero porque?-insistió Remus preocupado.

-Si un mago teme algo sus peores pesadillas se verán reflejadas pero siempre y cuando alguien sepa a que le teme y sepa hacer el encantamiento apropiado-dijo Lily mirando a los ojos de Su amigo-¿A que le teme Marian?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, jamás me lo dijo-dijo el chico. Hubo un momento en el que todos guardaron silencio entonces pudieron oír los delicados susurros que emitía la chica.

-Remus, te necesito… no quiero estar así…

Estaba todavía en el pasillo, se sentía mal, cada vez con menos fuerzas. De pronto la luz que había fue desapareciendo.

- NOOOOOOOOOO!- volvió a gritar alzó la vista movió la cabeza frenéticamente en busca de alguien o de algo, trató de controlarse pero ahora una desesperación se había apropiado de ella, sus respiración era agitada, empezó a jugar con sus manos y, a pesar de querer dejar de mecerse no lo podía evitar, más lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos… no quería estar sola, no quería estar sola, NO QUERÍA.

-por favor-susurraba-por favor-

Los Merodeadores la veían asombrados, jamás habrían pensado que esa chica, fría que nunca demostraba debilidad la estuviese demostrando en ese momento.

-no soporto verla así-dijo Remus mirando a su novia meciéndose descontroladamente-UN BOGGART-gritó de repente. Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de What? 0.0u

-Es cierto, así podremos saber a que le tiene miedo-dijo Lily –ahora vuelvo-salio del pasillo mientras lo demás seguían viendo a Marian perder el control

-Ahora no ay nadie que te ayude-oyeron todos, esa voz era fría y arrastraba las palabras, definitivamente estaba dirigida a Marian que se paró lo mas rápido que pudo antes de decir con voz melosa, que dejaba notar lo cual nerviosa y desesperada que estaba.

-Quien eres?-

-ya te lo he dicho, tu peor pesadilla.-

-Donde estas?-

-en tu cabeza donde más-dijo la voz como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- estas asustada?

-jamás-dijo la chica

-eres muy orgullosa, por eso ahora estas sola, nadie te quiere, te detestan, detestan tu actitud de niña arrogante, te odian.

-e…eso… eso no… no es cierto-tartamudeo la chica pegándose más a la pared, todos estaban expectantes.

-Entonces por que no te están buscando? Están felices de que te hallas ido, no quieren volver a verte…

-NO ES CIERTO!-grito la chica dejando caerse de nuevo en el piso y nuevamente más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos asta encontrarse con el frío piso de mármol. -No es cierto, no es cierto-decía entre sollozos. Remus y Sirius eran los más preocupados. Era hiriente ver a su novia y a su exnovia correspondientemente así, los destrozaba…

-todo esta oscuro, estas sola, nadie te quiere y nadie te va a ayudar-recitó la voz.

-CALLA! Le espetó la chica

-estas segura que quieres que me calle-le dijo la voz en tono divertido-te vas a quedar más sola de lo que ya estas en esta inmensa oscuridad-

-QUE QUIERES DE MÍ!-gritó la chica desesperada- DEJAME EN PAZ.

-yo no hice lo que tu hiciste., aparte eres tu sola la que creo todo esto, tenias miedo de quedarte completamente sola, por todos tus engaños, tenía miedo de sumirte en la más profunda y densa obscuridad, y mira donde as caído, te dije que yo te mataría, pero viéndolo desde mi punto de vista tu me vas a ganar jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Marian empezó a llorar más fuerte, no quería estar sola… no quería. De pronto frente a ella, la imagen de una persona, se le hacía ligeramente familiar; era Remus, pero con muchos más años de los que tenía, estaba con una mujer de rostro amable y cabello color rosa, sonreían abrazados y la mujer estaba cargando a un bebe…

-NOOOOOOOOOO!-grito, esta vez sus amigos no entendían la razón del gritó, ellos no habían visto nada. –no, no, no, no por favor… yo te amo… no me hagas esto…

De repente un aro de luz la rodeó, mientras ella seguía llorando y no se dio cuenta… de todos lados salieron pequeñas agujas que se clavaron en todo su cuerpo, la sangre caía en pequeñas gotas por toda su piel. Sus amigos miraron la escena sin poder creerlo, era horrible, Fer abrazó a Sirius sin dejar de llorar, las agujas cayeron al suelo, miró su mano, ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que ella estaba sintiendo, su corazón se estaba desgarrando en mil pedazos, se caía en un abismo sin salida, la sangre salía sin cesar, fue perdiendo el color de su piel.

-Remus… te amo…-dijo antes de caerse sobre el piso. Esas tres palabras habían sido la perdición de Sirius. Remus trato de cogerla pero James lo detuvo.

-Ella sola tiene que salir de esto-

-PERO ESTA MURIENDO!-gritó. James solo se encogió de hombros, se oyeron pasos por el otro extremo del corredor y por el apareció la profesora Treemont, que daba Aritmacia, al ver aquella escena corrió a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Que hacen aquí parados llévenla a la enfermería-ordeno, pero al ver que nadie se movía interrogó a James con la sola mirada.

-Alguien la maldijo-.fue lo único que logró decir. La profesora se llevo una mano a la boca, meditando las circunstancias.

-Ve con el director, corre vete!-le ordeno, James sin replicas salio del corredor. Remus seguía mirando como su novia, esa cosita tan frágil que era solo suya moría lentamente.

Cuando Lily volvió encontró a Marian tirada en el suelo desangrándose, abrazó a Remus y no paro de llorar, era como su hermana, siempre la apoyaba y ahora ella no podía hacer nada para salvarle la vida.

Tiempo después apareció James con el director. Mediante un hechizo muy complicado logró romper la maldición y así llevaron a Marian a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey trato de curarla, pero Marian había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Si mañana no se recupera tendremos que llevarla a San Mugo-informó Dumbledore a todos.

Sus amigos estaban alrededor de su camilla, Remus era el que estaba más afectado, destrozaba verla así, sabía que no era tan fuerte como ella trataba de demostrar a todos, pero en esos momento prefería a la niña engreída, egocéntrica, frívola y calculadora que a la que demostraba estar completamente frágil y débil… daría cualquier cosa por que se recuperara pronto.

-Me voy a la cama estoy muerta- informó Lily y salio de la enfermería después de depositar un beso en la frente de su amiga. Poco a poco todos se fueron, el último en irse fue Remus.

-Por favor, regresa, no te vallas, te necesitamos-dijo tomando la mano de la chica- te necesito… -juntó sus labios con los de la chica y le retiró el cabello de su rostro, estaba lleno de pequeños cortes… sin saber porque se sentía culpable, esas palabras, _no, no, no, no por favor… yo te amo… no me hagas esto… Remus… te amo_ de una u otra manera sabía que todo eso tenía algo que ver con el. Volvió a darle un beso a su novia y dio un hondo suspiro, la respiración de la chica era muy pausada. No quería despegarse de ella…

-Señor Lupin es hora que vuelva a su sala común-dijo Madame Pomfrey, éste miró a su novia y dejo que una lagrima plateada resbalara por su mejilla antes de salir de la enfermería…


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por demorar tato con la historia Yedra… pero comprenderás que este año estoy medio atrofiada y mi ordenador ha estado fallando pero espero te guste esto.

**Capitulo 11: Verdad al descubierto**

Cuando llego a la sala común de griffindor encontró al resto de los merodeadores en los sillones frente al fuego con las pijamas puestas y con cara de sueño, todos se veían preocupados, en cuanto vieron a lunático se incorporaron de un salto

-Como sigue?-pregunto sirius con un hilo de voz

-Igual… yo que se-respondió este sentándose al lado de un adormilado peter que se despabilo al sentir a alguien a su lado

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que paso- admitió James, Sirius clavo la mirada en el fuego sabia muy bien porque le habia pasado eso a marian…-ella nunca habia demostrado tenerle miedo a nada, digo, siempre habia sido muy sólida… mas incluso que nosotros aun recuerdo cuando se enfrento al boggart…. No paso nada… a diferencia de muchas de la clase que salieron llorando… ese día asta yo supe lo que era tener miedo de algo-dijo el chico reflexionando.

La sala común se quedo sumida en n profundo silencio, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; lo único que se oía era el crujir de la leña al consumirse entre el fuego. Paso un largo tiempo antes de que remus se levantara y se dirigiera hacia las escaleras

-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir las pocas horas que nos quedan- dijo a sus amigos que se levantaron sin ánimos de sus lugares y sin replica siguieron a remus.

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos muy pálidos y ojerosos al parecer ni las chicas habían logrado dormir bien ya que también lucían bastante mal

-hola- saludaron con desgana al ver a los Merodeadores bajar por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a sus dormitorios. Éstos al ver de donde provenían los saludos murmuraron un "Buenos días" antes de desplomarse cada uno con sus novias menos remus y peter (N/a: Ese inepto jamás habia lograd tener una jejejejej solo en sus sueños ññ rata estupida) un chaval de primero entro corriendo por el hueco del retrato, se veía muy alterado, al parecer habia corrido miles de kilómetros, pues su respiración habia llamado la atención de Lily.

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto acercándose a éste

-he venido lo mas rápido que he podido, dumbledore me ha pillado en el comedor y me pidió que entregara este pergaminos a Lunático. ¿lo conoces?-pregunto el chico. Lily sonrió y señalo a remus con la cabeza. El chico se acerco tímidamente y le dio el pergamino haciendo una leve reverencia. Los Merodeadores hicieron un gesto de superioridad a excepción de remus que no tardo en leer la nota

_Lunático y Merodeadores:_

_Marian se encuentra muy mal, como ya les he dicho ayer ha perdido mucha sangre y ha sido trasladada esta misma mañana a San mugo, en cuanto puedan vengan a mi despacho, he autorizado que salgan una vez al día a ver a Marian, ya se que para ustedes es como una hermana, (algo mas para ti) lamento mucho esto_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D. Me gustan las píldoras acidas_

Al terminar de leer la nota del director paso la nota a sirius para que la leyera junto con los demás. Cuando todos la terminaron de leer un aire tenso recorrió el lugar. Todos intercambiaron una mirada y uno por uno fueron saliendo hacia el despacho del director sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio cada uno abstraídos por la noticia de su amiga. Era cierto que para cada uno de ellos Marian era algo muy importante, era su amiga y como todo grifffindor su deber era velar por la salud de su amiga y de todos aquellos a los que querían.

-Daría mi vida para que ella estuviera bien-dijo de repente Remus mirando ensimismado el piso de piedra

-Yo igual- admitió Sirius, nadie se sorprendió con el comentario del moreno por que el y Marian eran como hermanos… bueno… casi… aparte el le tenia mucho afecto y ninguno de los presentes sabia de que forma la quería- ahora mismo preferiría estar oyendo alguna de sus frases arrogantes, frías, cortantes o lo que fuera a excepción de su pausada respiración- dijo soltando un suspiro

Ella siempre estaba a mí lado para darme fuerzas y ayudarme a salir a delante pero ahora no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ella fue la única que accedió a estar conmigo el día de pascua que todos se fueron con sus padres… y me ayudo a memorizar el flippendo-dijo Peter rememorando tan dichoso día.

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso. Al llegar al despacho del director, Fer dijo la contraseña; al instante la gárgola les abrió el paso. Uno por uno fue ascendiendo por las escaleras. El primero, como es de suponer, fue Remus seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

-Pasen-dijo una voz por detrás de la puerta cuando ya todos se encontraban frente a la gran puerta del despacho del director. Los seis entraron al despacho, que, como recordaban Los Merodeadores estaba repleto de objetos que vibraban y zumbaban sobre las mesitas que rodeaban el escritorio. El director les indico los asientos que estaban frente a el, uno de los cuales estaba ya ocupado por una hermosa chica, tal vez de su misma edad…, los chicos cedieron el lugar a Lily y a Fer pero aunque se encontraban muy preocupados por Marian dejaron a notar una cierta curiosidad hacia la otra chica, esto no paso desapercibido por el director.

-Su nombre es Vivian-le dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-es la media-hermana de Marian, su único familiar vivo-

-Dumbledore, si te molesta talvez podrías explicarles todo a los amiguitos de Marian después, yo quiero verla-le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Los demás asintieron frenéticamente… si ellos que eran sus amigos querían verla… su hermana debería… bueno… ustedes me entienden.

-Creo que es lo mejor Albus-le dijo Sirius-Todos queremos ver a Marian… estamos preocupados.-terminó apoyando la mano en Remus para darle ánimos ya que su amigo se veía bastante mal, tal vez por que acababa de pasar la luna llena o por la angustia de sus amada. Vivian volteo a ver quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras… Sirius causo, (N/a: como en la gran mayoría de las chicas) una grandiosa primera impresión… lo miro de pies a cabeza y… cataplum! Amor a primera vista…

-Muy bien señor "Canuto", vallamos a ver a la condenada de Marian Scottby-dijo el director, como siempre tratando de sacar tensión del despacho. Se acercó a la chimenea y cogio un saquito del que saco unos misteriosos polvos que entregó a cada uno de sus alumnos.-Supongo que todos han viajado alguna vez por la red flu…

Al llegar a San Mugo se dirigieron directo a la 4ª planta, donde se encontraba Marian, caminaron asta donde estaba la recepcionista para ser informados exactamente de la habitación de Marian.

-Señorita Scottby, Dumbledore, Señor Black, Señor Potter-saludó la recepcionista-La señorita Malfoy se encuentra en la habitación 54, como siempre.- Vivian puso los ojos en Blanco, el director sonrió y en cuanto se refiere al resto de los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apeido de Lucius.

-Vengan,-los llamó Dumbledore conduciéndolos a la habitación 54.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Vivian a Sirius en un tono ligeramente sensual.

-Sirius Black-respondió el moreno sin prestar atención.

-¿Y tienes 17?-pregunto tratando de atraer su atención.

-Si… tu?-le dijo en ese tonito que mostraban estaba harto de tantas preguntas.

-16-respondió esta vez atrayendo la atención del chico… presa fácil, pensó de inmediato.-cumplo los 17 el 31 de diciembre… lamentablemente nací solo 3 mese después que la estupida de Marian-informó amargamente la chica.

-Y… ¿Cual es tu otro apellido?-pregunto…

-Hiscock, Vivian Alice Scottby Hiscock… omite el Alice-le dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que Sirius respondió de inmediato-tienes una hermosa sonrisa-le dijo en tono coqueto.

-LO sé-respondió Sirius con un aire muy engreído, de completa superioridad.

Llegaron a la habitación 54 de donde una enfermera estaba saliendo, al ver en que dirección iban se paro frente al director.

-Dumbledore-saludo cordialmente- sabes cuales son las reglas y solo pueden entrar dos porque ya hay tres en la habitación-

-OH! Me extraña realmente Fignig pero si se cuales son las reglas así que…

-Yo entro- dijeron al unísono Vivian y Remus. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-vamos a la quinta planta-anuncio LIly desde el brazo de James cuando la puerta se cerraba Tras Remus.

La habitación era amplia y con cortinajes azules con delicados bordes negros. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba Marian tendida en la cama; al costado de la cama había otras tres personas tal y como la medimaga había dicho; estas iban con capas negras que cubrían su rostro se volvieron de inmediato al oír a alguien. Miraron por un momento a aquellas personas que habían prorrumpido en la apacibilidad de la habitación

-¿Quiénes…-empezó Remus pero al instante una o uno de los encapuchados paso una mano sobre la cabeza de Marian y acto seguido desaparecieron. Vivian no se detuvo a desenmascarar el misterio de ese trío. Se acerco a su Media hermana y se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro, Lupin la siguió y se sentó al lado opuesto de Vivian. La habitación quedo sumida nuevamente en el silencio solo acompañado de la acompasada respiración de Marian. Vivian se sintió Fatal, la mayoría de las veces que habían hablado con su media hermana había sido precisamente momentos de lo que se dice felices. No se caían bien eran como la mayoría de las hermanas siempre peleando.

Flash back

-¿Cierra la boca!-gritaba una adolescente de 16 años, cabello largo… casi dorado.

-Oblígame-la reto otra de cabello y ojos negros.

-Vivian Hiscock no me levantes la voz, me dejaron a cargo de ti, así que vas a hacer todo lo que te diga-le reprendió.

-Hazlo-dijo la otra, -pero solo te digo que si un solo chico pisa esta casa mi padre lo sabrá, ya sabes lo que piensa de que su hijita adorada sea una perra igual que su madre-le dijo.

La primera dio un hondo suspiro y se relajo un poco.

-No te metas con mi madre!!! Que la tuya es una mosca muerta-le gritó.

-Yo solo digo la verdad hermanita, tu madre es una zorra igual que tu—le respondió

-Mira estupida cierra el hocico que tu madre no es una santa, quien sabe con cuantos tipos se mete cuando tu no estas…

-Mi madre es incapaz de eso, no es una Malfoy.-

-Si, lo sabía-

-Que sabias?-

-Me tienes envidia, porque yo vengo de familias sumamente respetadas en el mudo mágico… y tu… quien conoce a los Von Fernand tu madre es una arrastarada, una recogida, una gata… yo casi soy de la realeza.

-Bendito el dia en que mi padre tuvo la desgracia de encontrar a Rowena, ella sí es una arrastrada.

-Eso cres?-

-Sí eso creo-

-Muy bien-le contestó con voz melosa la mayor dando media vuelta en dirección a la salida…

-EXPELIARMUS!!!!!!!-gritaron ambas al unísono saliendo despedidas a los lados opuestos de la casa.

-¡ESTUPIDA!-Grito la mayor

-¡IDIOTA ARROGANTE!-le contesto la otra y cada una salio del vestíbulo.

Fin del flash back

Casi siempre ella empezaba todo pero lo hubieran podido evitar si la señorita Malfoy no fuera tan arrogante, presumida, egocéntrica, frívola y calculadora además de una zorra sin remedio y de lo orgullosa que era. Tomo la mano de su media hermana; estaba fría y llena de pequeños cortes algunos de los cuales aun sangraban. A pesar de todo conocía a esa perra y la maldición la había provocado ella misma.

De pronto como de chispazo recordó que no estaba sola en la habitación y miro al otro inquilino.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto a Remus, este la miro antes de volver a mirar a su novia.

-Remus Lupin- respondió un tanto contrariado. Vivian lo miro fijamente ¿Remus Lupin? A el si lo conocía… su hermana hablaba mucho de él el primer verano después de haber entrado en Hogwarts… por aquel chico había derramado varias lagrimas… aunque Marian jamás lo admitiese toda su desgracia y todas su lagrimas pertenecían a ese chico que se hallaba a su lado en ese momento…

-Eres su amigo?-le pregunto muerta de curiosidad

-No-respondió-soy su novio.

-Valla cuanto tiempo-dijo, esta vez Remus la miro sin entender- Es que marian estaba enamorada de Lunático desde hace ya años y por fin esta con el príncipe de sus historias jajajajajaja.

-Ustedes se llevan bien?-le pregunto esta vez Remus. Vivian guardo silencio un momento antes de responder.

-No, se podría decir que somos algo así como enemigas-se sincero- ella jamás dejaba de decirme que era yo la culpable de todas sus desgracias, que el mundo estaría mejor si hubiera muerto la vez que la muy estupida me apuñalo…

-¿¡Que te que!?-dijo Remus atónito

-Me apuñalo-le respondió la chica como si tal cosa-dijo que nadie me extrañaría-

-no puede cree que Marian Hiciese eso-dijo Remus- es tan ruin y cruel-

-Bueno siempre tendrá algo de sangre Malfoy… esta en sus venas… es parte de ella-respondió acercándose al ventanal.

-Malfoy?-pregunto Remus como si quisiese sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza.

-Sí, su madre era una Malfoy… Rowena Malfoy XI ¿Por qué crees que º

-No, nada- le respondió el chico

-Muy bien, quizás yo no sea la indicada para decírtelo pero de todas formas lo haré… mira, es algo complicado, las familias de sangre pura como has de saber son… va supersticiosos por así llamarlo, se creen mucho eso del linaje divino, la familia de mi padre, o sea los Scottby son una familia sumamente antigua, la mayoría eran asesinados por Voldemort por que a pesar de su linaje no querían unirse a él, no entendían que tenia la sangre de los Muggles o de los sangre sucia, para ellos era lo mismo si había o no ese tipo de personas siempre y cuando la población de magos creciera considerablemente y ellos no tuvieran que dejar de comer. Cuando una de los Malfoy se opuso a seguir el ejemplo de su familia se reveló estoy hablando de Rowena…

Marian hizo un fuerte sonido parecía como si el aire empezara a acabarse… Remus y Vivian se apresuraron a hacer algo pero ninguno de los dos era muy bueno en la medicina mágica, su respiración se volvió a estabilizar… se veía realmente muy mal, su rostro se había tornado como el color aperlado de los fantasmas de Hogwarts haciendo resaltar aun mas la sangre en su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. De repente abrió los ojos, parecía horrorizada, era una mirada llena de temor… se levantó muy rápido, miró a todos lados, parecía que no veía a ninguna de los presentes, al parecer quería gritar pero una mano invisible presionaba su cuello, por mas que Remus y Vivian querían calmarla era como si una fuerza invisible se los impidiera. Marian se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía desesperada, cerraba los ojos con una fuerza que parecía imposible saliera de ella. Empezó a salir sangre de su boca, se tambaleo un poco y abrió los ojos ya con las manos sobre la cama.

-Yo no lo hice… yo no lo engañe…-dijo con voz cortada.

Sin saber como ni de donde Remus se libro de la fuerza que le impedía acercarse a su novia y se acerco, la toco del hombro pero un dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas, Vivian ahogo un grito sordo. La vista de Remus se había nublado pero no era necesario, seguía tocando a su novia de la mano, era como si experimentara el dolor de ella, estaba en una sala obscura y la vio, estaba ahí, en la misma posición que en San Mugo, estaba llorando, miles de imágenes se tornaban a ellos, trato de hablar pero en el momento la obscuridad se desvaneció y regreso al hospital, trato un par de segundos para volver a la realidad y miró a su novia tendida de nuevo sobre la cama, de pronto una voz resonó en todo el lugar… una voz que al parecer solo podían oír ellos tres…

-¿Cuántas cosas pasan por el simple aletear de una mariposa?...

Remus miró a Marian que yacía al parecer normal en su camilla, luego se volvió a Vivian, al parecer la fuerza invisible se había ido, parecía bastante contrariada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sintiendo un dolor espantoso a la altura del ombligo

Vivian se volvió para mirarlo, parecía estar pensando todo ello.

-Pensé que la maldición la había provocado ella-respondió – pensé que la conocía muy bien pero omití ese pequeño detalle…

-¿Cuál detalle?-le pregunto el chico sentándose en el piso como niño chiquito con ojos de borreguito, un tanto escrutadores.

-Te estaba diciendo que Rowena se revelo contra sus padres, se negaba a matar a Charlotte Scottby, la hermana de mi padre y su mejor amiga, habían estudiado ambas en Bauxbatons y durante esos 7 largos años se habían convertido casi como en hermanas, Charlotte y Rowena eran dos años menores a mi padre, cuando el se enteró que querían matar a su única hermanita obvio se la llevó para esconderse, pero cuando llego a la casa donde vivía Charlotte se encontró con…

-Rowena y fue amor a primera vista…-sugirió Remus.

-Mas o menos- le dijo incrédula- el punto es que Rowena le explico que ella no quiera matar a Charlotte que era su mejor amiga y que ella sabía todo sobre los Scottby y que quería ser como ellos, que detestaba a su familia y que lucharía dando su vida o lo que fuera necesario para sacar a todos de la ignorancia…

-Otra Sirius…-dijo Remus moviendo negativamente la cabeza

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto sin entender la relación entre ese apuesto chico a Rowena

-A es que Padfood, o sea Sirius es un Black pero escapo de su casa a los trece al ver el futuro que sus padres querían darle, una de sus mejores amigas era Lily Evans, ahora Novia de su casi hermano James Potter y el hecho de saber que los amigos de su hijo eran traidores a su sangre e incluso una sangre sucia… el punto es que Sirius escapo al saber que sus padres iban a liquidarlos y juro que antes le entregaba su alma al diablo que seguir al imbesil de Voldemort- termino.

-Valla-dijo sorprendida de la valentía de ese tal Sirius Black- pues si es algo parecido pero ahora voy a continuar; Cygnus mi padre se convenció y llevó a ambas a un lugar… no se donde. Estuvieron escondidos creo que un par de meses y después Voldemort y los Malfoy los encontraron como era de suponer fiel a su palabra Rowena se opuso antes ello, Cygnus sabía que a pesar de lo despiadados que podían ser ellos jamás permitirían que un Malfoy muriera así que para proteger a una familia como esa, mi padre se casó con ella, todo salió tal como el lo había previsto excepto por un insignificante problema, su verdadera esposa, estaba de viaje en roma, se fue ahí para tener a su hija, o sea yo, cuando Cygnus llegó a Italia por ella, mi madre se enteró de todo lo que tenía oculto mi padre y se divorcio de el aunque técnicamente su matrimonio ya se había anulado, regreso para ver como Marian nacía, a los tres meses se enteró de mi, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, había hecho un juramento inquebrantable, al igual que Rowena… su hija, o sea Marian tenia que convertirse en mortifaga antes de cumplir los 17 si no… Cygnus y Rowena morirían por no cumplir a su palabra.-

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con la maldición?-dijo un confundido Remus

-Para eso iba, mi madre como era lógico no venia de una gran familia y se caso con el auror Beatman Hiscock, de ahí mi apellido, desde que entramos a la escuela nos veíamos en verano, Marian se la pasaba con sus noviecitos, Cygnus estaba completamente harto, cuando teníamos 12 yo hice una cámara de video mágica, mientras Marian se la pasaba no se que haciendo con un tal Kris, estaba probando la cámara y entre a la habitación de mi padre pensando que estaba ahí y vi a Rowena con otro hombre… y no solo charlaban, seguí haciendo eso, en una semana madre e hija habían cambiado de hombre por lo menos con la misma rapidez que cambiarse unos zapatos, 8 hombres mayores habían estado ahí, por lógica no quería mostrárselo a mi padre, pero un año después mi otro padre Beatman fue asesinado por un mortifago, mi madre estaba desahuciada y en ese entonces yo le dije a mi madre de todo lo que sabía de Rowena… ella estallo y juró que se vengaría, por ella el amor de Cygnus se le había ido de las manos; regrese a casa de mi padre un verano mas y una mañana mientras desayunábamos llego una lechuza con un paquete, era mi cámara y en ella venía la cinta de Marian y Rowena, por suerte Marian había salido con una de sus amigas y no lo vio. MI padre me mando a la habitación pero aun así se oían los gritos desde la cocina. Rowena le dijo que se sentía muy solo… que necesitaba diversión, pero eso mi padre no le gusto nada, ese día ninguno de los dos estuvo en casa toda la noche, Marian vio el video que estaba en la mesa y fue cuando me apuñalo…

-No entiendo… eso que tiene que ver…-

-Si me dejaras terminar…

-Es que no se si esto nos lleve a algún lado…

-Claro que nos lleva a algún lado pero déjame terminar…

-Si me dices que fuiste tu la culpable de que Marian este así…

-No es cierto…

-Pues eso parece…

-Si no escuchas todo no vas a entender…

-Es que esto solo me confunde mas, dices que la mala es Marian pero desde mi punto de vista eres tu…

-Estas diciendo que no importa que estuviese apunto de morir

-No digo que no importe pero Marian a sufrido mucho desde que entro a Hogwarts…

-Mi vida no ha sido color de rosa…

-Pues no creo que sea peor que ver morir a tus padres por culpa de la hermana a quien tanto odias…

-Yo no fui…

-Yo creo que sí…

-DEJAME TERMINAR-estallo Vivian.

-Es que… bien termina-le respondió Remus tratando de calmarse.

-Gracias-le dijo Vivian- muy bien, Marian estaba furiosa…

-Y por que no iba a estarlo?

-Yo solo le quería abrir los ojos a mi padre, no era justo que lo engañaran después de que el hacia todo para que estuviera bien…

-En eso tienes razón… continua- dijo Remus entrando en razón.

-Bien, sin interrupciones, me dijo que eso era mentira, no negó que ella se hubiese estado bufando de todos esos chicos pero que si yo no me liaba a alguno era porque no sabía… o mejor dicho porque nadie querría acostarse conmigo, que era horrenda, entonces me dijo que "¿Qué pasaría sin un día ya no estuvieras… nadie te extrañaría sabes?" me dijo, se acerco a mi y me apuñalo por la espalda. "adiosito estupida" me clavo el cuchillo o le que fuera y no recuerdo mas, creo que después de una semana desperté, mi madre estaba en el hospital, también lo estaba Cygnus y por raro que pareciera Marian, ya había entrado a Hogwarts y era fin de semana se supone que tenia que estar en Hogsmeade pero estaba ahí en el hospital, no se veía nada bien, llevaba vendadas las muñecas y estaba muy pálida…

-Cleaveland-susurro Remus…

-¿Disculpa?-

-No nada continua-dijo restándole importancia

-Bueno, el punto es que yo no sabía que diantre estaba pasando, mi madre se quedó a solas conmigo cuando trajeron a Marian a esta habitación y me dijo todo lo que había hecho. "_Maldice por piedad, aquella que roba con maldad, con ella a su sucesor, a la cual matará su mayor temor" _–recitó bajando la mirada.

-Eso es un hechizo-dijo Remus, -y no es muy amigable que digamos…-

-lo se- respondió- por ello me siento culpable…

-Pero hace siglos no se utilizan esos hechizos…

-Lo mismo diría… al enterarse Cygnus de que mi madre había maldecido a Rowena y por ende también a Marian el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, me saco del hospital, al fin de cuentas no podía morir… llevaba su sangre solo… bueno… solo podía morir de dos formas y no se veían al alcance, fuimos con Voldemort, fue el momento mas horrible de mi vida, ahí estaban los dementotes, solo tenía trece… no sabía como defenderme…

-Pero si nosotros vimos el _Patronus _en tercero-dijo Remus.

-Pero nosotros no-

-Pero… eso es estupido, tienes que saber defenderte de cualquier criatura tenebrosa para mi desgracia también me tope con un par de esos y sus amiguitos ese año, apenas lo empezamos a ver y esos _crucios_ no me ayudaron mucho…

-Te atacaron en tercero?-pregunto asustada de solo pensarlo

-Si… ese mismo día en que te llevaron con Voldemort, yo fui y… no estaba con los merodeadores… técnicamente estaba solo… me puse muy mal… Marian… tampoco estaba del todo bien, a la semana fue a San Mugo de nuevo y no fue a hacerme una visita, no nos llevábamos muy bien… estaba mal… no supe que le paso pero perdió mucha sangre…

-Esa niña es cliente preferencial de este hospital.-dijo Vivian mirando a su hermana.

-Si… esta muy seguido aquí… para ser exactos no se como es que sigue viva…

-No puede morir…-dijo Vivian

-¿A que te refieres…?-le preguntó el muchacho…

-Olvídalo… te estaba diciendo, estábamos con unos cuantos mortifagos y con el mismísimo Voldemort. "_Ella también es mi hija" _le dijo, Voldemort rió complacido y… le pregunto si era de la misma madre… el respondió que no… así que secuestraron a mi madre y… y…

-Pronunciaron el juramento inquebrantable.-adivino Remus.

Vivian asintió, secó una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Estaba encantada, le echaron una maldición _imperio _cuando supo lo que había hecho decidió suicidarse, me fui con mi padre, las relaciones no entraban del todo bien, Marian seguía siendo la misma zorra de siempre, su madre tenía miedo de decirle, una vez, llevó un boggart a la casa, supongo que quería saber a que le temía su amada hijita pero el boggart pareció no captar el temor de la hija ya que se fue en contra de la madre convirtiéndose en la visión de una Marian mala con una capucha apuntando a un muggle, Marian rió de lo lindo y dijo que eso nunca pasaría.-termino.

-Valla- dijo Remus tratando de asimilar toda esa información- eso quiere decir que técnicamente Marian tenía razón al decir que te odiaba.

-¿Les había hablado de mi?-pregunto sin poder creerlo

-No exactamente, nos dijo que eras la hija de la criada de su casa pero que desde que habías llegado te habías robado la atención de su padre…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Dijo que eras una mosca muerta y que por tu culpa sus padres habían tenido muchos problemas… de hecho siempre que hablaba de ti decía "_El grim esto…" "el grim aquello" _decía que todo aquello de lo que hablabas o tocabas terminaba por morir como el Grim… todos lo que lo ven se mueren…

-En cierto punto ella tiene razón-dijo

-No es cierto…

-Por mi culpa mi madre maldijo a Marian y a Rowena si no hubiera esa estúpida cámara jamás hubiera tenido nada que enseñarle a mi padre y nunca se hubieran peleado…

-Las cosas pasan por algo ¿No?-dijo Remus.

-Si supongo…

-Y con quien vivías antes de venir aquí?-le pregunto el chico

-Con Charlotte Scottby… murió hace un par de días…

-No fue culpa tuya…-le dijo Remus en tono consolador

-Si, si fue mi culpa… falta ya muy poco para que culpa los 17… no quiero… me van a matar y ellos saben como…

-Va a estar a salvo mientras estés en Hogwarts, Voldemort le teme a Dumbledore así que no se atreverán a tocarlas mientras estén con él…

-Y si no esta en Hogwarts cuando yo cumpla los 17?

-Estaremos nosotros-le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dijo- pero creo que es hora de que los demás la vean.- se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana y dejo un beso un su frente.

Remus se acercó a su novia… le partía el alma verla tan mal… en cierta parte entendía la culpa que sentía Vivian… el sentía lo mismo, primero por haberla dejado sola… segunda porque si el hubiese evitado que ella fuera no sería un licántropo… sabía todo lo que se sentía cuando perdías a alguien especial, a alguien a quien realmente amaba, el había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy chico y ellas al igual sabían lo que era la maldad de los mortifagos… por ellos el mundo mágico al igual que el muggle estaba cabeza arriba, era cierto que a pesar de todo la oscuridad empezaba a apoderarse del mundo.

-Te amo- le susurro al oído- no sé si puedas oírme pero… quiero que siempre lo sepas… te amo… eres lo único por lo que sigo de pie… eres el motor de mi vida… TE AMO- deposito un dulce beso en los labios de su novia.

-Remus, va a estar bien-le dijo Vivian- es una Scottby lo recuerdas… no podemos morir a menos… bueno el punto es que va a estar bien siempre y cuando no haya fuego aquí cerca-le dijo

Remus no entendía el sarcasmo de Vivian, realmente Marian estaba mal y eso del fuego… ¿ que se refería? Le resto importancia y trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación, iban caminando hacia la quinta planta donde estaba el resto de los chicos.

-¿a que crees que se refería esa voz que oímos?- preguntó Remus. Vivian se encogió de hombros

-no se que tiene que ver el aleteo de una mariposa con todo esto… tal vez deberíamos preguntarle después a Dumbledore

-o tal vez lily sepa algo, es la mas brillante de la clase, después siguen sus amigas y los merodeadores ja-dijo con un poco de egocentrismo

-Si, ya.-dijo con desgana la chica.

Al llegar a la sala de espera vieron al resto de los chicos y se apresuraron a llegar con ellos.

-¿Todo bien?-les pregunto Dumbledore. Los chicos asintieron afligidos.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto, Los demás lo siguieron al igual que el director, Remus tomo a Lily de la mano evitando que se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que crees que tenga que ver el aleteo de una mariposa…

-¿DONDE OISTE ESO?- pregunto alterada Lily.

-¿Por qué, que sabes de eso?-pregunto Vivian. Lily volteó a todos lados, suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-En términos mágicos es algo así como un presagio… un mal augurio _dementĭa de memorĭa_ es algo complicado, se mezclan la esquizofrenia y otras enfermedades muggles y cuando el termino es mágico es un muy mal augurio. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-insistió la pelirroja

Remus y Vivian se miraron por un momento, no podía decirle nada a Lily asta estar completamente seguros de haber escuchado esa voz, tal vez había sido una cosa que ambos habían imaginado estaban confundidos por todo ello.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser en términos mágicos?-pregunto Vivian. Lily la miró, se veía bastante preocupada pero dio un hondo suspiro y dijo con voz firme.

-No pienso decirles mas si no me dicen donde lo escucharon, porque están tan interesados en eso?-. Remus movió la cabeza negativamente, se trataba de Marian, de su novia. Miró a Vivian y le indico que iba a contarle lo que había pasado en la habitación de Marian.

-Una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo dijo cuando estábamos en la habitación con Marian "_¿Cuántas cosas pasan por el simple aletear de una mariposa?..." _

Lily se paro de la silla y derramo una taza de la mesa, Remus se apresuro y la agarro del brazo ya que parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse. Lily cogió a Remus del brazo y se sentó de nuevo, el corazón estaba a mil por hora, intento tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y se giró a su amigo.

-Pobre Marian-dijo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ellos al unísono

-La enfermedad en muggles es un… desequilibrio mental pero en magos es ma… complicado… mas poderoso… y… siendo Marian es algo muy muy peligroso… esa niña tiene mucho poder y esta en sus manos algo que casi nadie puede controlar y si tiene esa… eso de lo mariposa es algo aun mas complicado. Los que tienen esa llamémosle maldición crean algo así como lagunas mentales, cosas que ellos creen que pasarían si algo en la línea de Espacio-tiempo cambiara. El poder que tiene Marian puede hacer que eso se haga verdad sería horrible y lo peor del asunto es que esa enfermedad es incurable y conociendo a Marian y el estado en que se encuentra creo que sería mejor que el director lo supiese, es muy negativa sobre todo en estos momento con lo de Voldemort y cuando se entere de que el Grim esta aquí se va a aponer como loca, sabemos que el mundo es un completo caos y ella lo puede empeorar… un momento… solo lo escucharon ustedes dos?... ustedes lo escucharon?-

Estos se miraron.

-Eso creo-dijo Remus no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Diablos, van a tener que decirle a …

-Tranquilos chicos todo va a estar bien…-dijo la voz de James a lo lejos

"_¿Cuántas cosas pasan por el simple aletear de una mariposa?..." _escucho Lily dentro de sí

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no… yo no, no, no puedo no puedo-dijo al borde de la histeria. Remus la abrazó supo que ella también había escuchado la voz, escucho el leve sollozo de Lily sobre su hombro.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto la voz de James viendo a moony abrazar a su novia.

-Marian ha dejado de respirar-informo Peter un poco asustado.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Remus y Vivian sin poder creerlo ésta se mordió la mano que empezó a sangrar, necesitaba algo que la ayudara a tranquilizarse, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ambos.

-Y estamos maldecidos-añadió Sirius con aire aburrido

-El aletear?-pregunto Remus. El moreno asintió. Dumbledore no había escuchado la voz pero tratándose de un Black, un Potter, dos Scottby y una de las brujas mas brillantes del colegio eso era bastante peligroso. Esa enfermedad tenia que ser tratada antes de que los chicos perdieran la vida. Ellos no lo sabia pero el director sí; cada laguna iba matando actividad cerebral… a cada paso iban muriendo, Marian ya de por sí estaba muy mal pero ella y Vivian estaban bien, eran inmortales a menos que ellas decidiesen quitarse la vida, lo preocupante eran los demás y el poder que yacía ahora sobre todos ellos, la verdad, era muy riesgoso mantenerlos al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, el aletear es casi invisible, ya no sabes cual es tu realidad ni cuales son tus inventos, todo se mezcla y…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Sirius conteniendo las lagrimas, tratando de aparentar frialdad y calma, su amigo ya estaba bastante mal y llorara no ayudaría a Marian.

-Nosotros también lo tenemos-le dijo.

-Merodeadores y chicas de estos-dijo el director un poco tenso- creo que mejor regresamos a Hogwarts y se van a la enfermería para que madame les de algo para que no se alteren, andando!-

Se dirigieron a las chimeneas y llegaron a Hogwarts, en lo particular la sensación de viajar en la red flu no era muy reconfortante.

-no te recomiendo que sigas haciendo eso-le dijo Dumbledore al ver la mano de Vivian, esta se tapo y sonrió

Al salir del despacho del director fueron a la sala común y de una u otra forma todos estaban enterados de que marian estaba al borde de la muerte, las chicas estaban un tanto felices pero los que al parecer estaban preocupadísimos por la salud de Marian era sus amantes y los que tenían la esperanza de serlo.

-Por enésima vez, este no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes- Decía Remus a un chico de hufflepuff de 6º curso que parecía demasiado preocupado por su amada Marian.

-No ha cambiado he?-dijo Vivian al ver que otros cuatro chicos iban corriendo con Lily para preguntarle por su hermana.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Lupin con los dientes apretados

-es que sigue siendo una zorra, sale con todo el mundo, los usa y los bota-respondió un tanto acalorada-les gusta que todos las vean, ser el centro de atención y recibir obsequios y que todos las idolatre, como dicen que son sumamente bellas y todo eso… salio igual a su madre…

Remus conocía muy bien a Marian y… si la verdad es que a veces era peor que James y sirius juntos pero porque no iba a serlo si traía a todo el colegio babeando…

-Pero a pesar de ello, todos insisten e insisten en salir con ella y no los puedes culpar tu hermana es tan…

-¿De quien hablan-interrumpió Sirius detrás de Lunático

-De mi hermana so tonto-dijo Vivian, lo ultimo solo Remus lo escucho.

-Wow yo escuche algo de que todos querían salir con ella y como no si es la mujer perfecta, sin ofender amigo pero te sacase la lotería que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y besa de maravilla-dijo recordando- lo siento, -se disculpo con Remus-pero yo solo te digo la verdad aunque supongo ya ha mejorado desde aquel tiempo.

-A ver a ver, tu saliste con ella?-pregunto Vivian un tanto asqueada

-Y con Jessica Melody Nae Kristine Fernanda Kirsten Vanuz Samantha Daniella Alice Ariadna Laura Alizee Emma Karime Miriam Rose Flor Fabiola Ana Ebrith Cloe Violeta Anett Brenda Lana Viridian Clío Charlotte Maya Merry Eira Eva Dione Devora Nerea Avril Luna Beth… ay ya me canse… bueno y faltan otras…

-467-dijo Sirius, -nadie me a superado ni James pero… sabes algo…

-Lo que se es que eres un rompecorazones de primera-dijo Vivian decepcionada.

-Oye, que creo que tu puedes cambiar eso, tu no eres como tu hermana…

-Eso lo sé! Mi padre se aferraba en hacerme ver eso, ella es mejor que yo…

Sirius habia tomado desprevenida a Vivian y la habia besado, Remus sabia que Sirius iba por segunda base así que mejor salio y los dejo solos, salio por el retrato con la intención de ir a la enfermería cuando el cuadro se volvió a abrir y salio Vivian.

-No le va a ser fácil, quien se creé que es?-pregunto

Remus sonrió mirando a Vivian enojada, después de todo se parecían en eso a Marian pero lo lamentaba por ella ya que habia cometido el error numero uno con un Black "Hacerse la difícil" Sirius las tomaba como un reto personal y las usaba para una sola noche… que mal destino le esperaba con el…

-A donde ibas?-le pregunto Vivian sacando al lobito de su ensimismamiento.

-A la enfermería-respondió con desgana

-No conozco el castillo y no pienso regresar con el caliente de tu amigo, Te puedo acompañar? No quiero hacer mal trío con Lily y James?-dijo señalando a la pareja que se dirigía a los jardines, remus asintió y se marcharon casi en silencio.

-James… no veo nada-dijo Lily-me voy a caer-

-Tranquila princesa que yo te guío, solo dame tu mano ya falta poco-dijo James guiando a su pelirroja por un corredor desierto, al final del corredor se encontraba el retrato de una duquesa, muy parecida a Lily

-Santo y seña?-preguntó a James

-Princesa de fuego-

El marco del retrato se abrió dando paso a una especie de laguna donde, a pesar de ser como las once de la mañana estaba oscuro y con un cielo añil tejido de delicados hilos de lana y estrellas que centellaban, una brisa acaricio el rostro de Lily que abrió los ojos. James estaba a lado de un árbol a la orilla de la laguna, lily se encamino para quedar detrás de su novio. Estaba desconcertada pero no se podía quejar porque el lugar era hermoso y tenia la compañía de James.

-Es un lugar encantado-explico el chico abrazando a su pelirroja- y ahora es nuestro.

-Es hermoso-dijo mirando alrededor

-Aun ay algo que quiero que veas-dijo James acercándose mas al árbol, saco la varita de sus vaqueros y dio unos golpecitos en el árbol; como si una mano invisible lo fuera dibujando apareció un corazón con las iniciales "L y J". Lily sonrió agradecida ante el gesto de su novio. Se volvieron a contemplar el lago…

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-pregunto llena de curiosidad la pelirroja. James sonrió al recordar como habia sido eso

-Fue en tercero-comenzó- la primera vez que me dijiste no, camine por varias horas en lugares que no conocía, quería encontrar la forma de que me dieras un si, venia sin ningún rumbo cuando halle el cuadro de afuera, me quede impresionado porque se parecía tanto a ti… ese cuadro me recordaba mas a ti…me quede el resto del día mirando la belleza del cuadro, no sabia aun nada de que se pudiera abrir el cuadro así que no intente averiguar el santo y seña. Venia todas las noches cuando los merodeadores dormían, era la única forma de recordarte, pensar que si lo intentaba lo podía lograr obtener tu corazón… aunque cada vez que me decías no perdía la fe, mientras estaba en casa lloraba tan fuerte… es que no tenia la fuerza con la que podía vivir, me obsesione con ese cuadro… un día mientras te habia visto con Amos venia aquí y… Catrina Evans me hablo… me dio la contraseña y me dijo que nunca me rindiera, que sabia que el amor hacia sufrir pero que tarde o temprano, si eras el amor de mi vida me aceptarías como era… fue cuando entre a este lugar, cuando reconociera que el amor, aunque duele… es lo mas bello del mundo… y que ni la muerte ni nada en el mundo lo podría separa porque es algo tan fuerte que no se rompe jamás… eso fue lo que me dijo y ahora se que es verdad-termino James

Lily abrazo mas fuerte a su novio, nunca hubiera pensado que James la amara de verdad pero ahora lo sabia…

-La historia es hermosa igual que el lugar-

-Pero su belleza se opaca cuando estas tu aquí-dijo el moreno acariciando el cabello de su pelirroja

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico Potter-dijo con cierto énfasis en el apellido de James

-Por ti… seria todo Evans…

Una campana se escucho e hizo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran.

-Habia olvidado que estábamos en el castillo-dijo Lily-pero vamos, podemos venir al rato, ahora hay que apresurarnos que no quiero llegar tarde con McGonagall-dijo, James le dio un tierno beso en la frente y ambos salieron de su lugar secreto.

Al llegar a la enfermería Remus se sentó en la camilla donde la noche anterior estaba con Marian.

-La quieres mucho cierto?- pregunto Vivian y éste asintió. En ese momento entro por la puerta Madame Pomfrey la enfermera de Hogwarts.

-Lo estaba esperando señor Lupin-dijo al verlo y de inmediato abrió un estante de donde extrajo un frasco con un liquido muy espeso de color grisáceo que entrego al merodeador, luego fue a otro estante y saco una botellita con un liquido de color azul. Volvió su vista a Vivian.

-Supongo que usted es la señorita Hiscock-Vivian asintió con aburrimiento –Toma, me ha dicho Dumbledore lo que has hecho y para evitarlo toma esto-dijo dándole la botellita azul-es de tu hermana pero supongo servirá, a fin de cuentas son Scottby.

La enfermera se metió de nuevo a su despacho y dejo a los jóvenes solos.

Vivian Guardo la botella en su túnica y miro a Remus que se tomaba la poción..-

-¿Para que la tomas?-pregunto.

Remus hizo una mueca, ese sabor no era precisamente a cereza… al menos aliviaba un poco las secuelas de la luna llena

-Para nada- dijo restándole importancia.-porque te dio una a ti?-quiso saber el muchacho

-Para que va a ser-dijo un tanto harta de las pociones-para lo mismo que la toma Marian-

-Y para que la toma ella, nunca la habia visto tomársela- Vivian se miro las uñas con aire aburrido

-Es una sustitución de la sangre humana-respondió y se volvió para ver a su "cuñado" –No lo sabes? Marian es un vampiro, todos los Scottby lo son, es la única familia de vampiro y sangre pura que queda en Inglaterra Cuñadito…venga que tienes?-pregunto acercándose a este. Remus se habia puesto de pie casi de inmediato, se veía mas pálido de lo que ya estaba y su respiración se agito

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo tratándose de desmentir de aquello que habia dicho Vivian

-Que somos vampiros, sabes lo que significa, eres un chico listo-

-y tu una completa estupida-dijo tirándose en la cama

-Oye-dijo ofendida la chica

-Tu hermana fue mordida por un licántropo-dijo Remus sintiéndose culpable-seria un milagro si pasa la luna llena, no muchas personas superan la transformación-hizo una pausa recordando el sentimiento atronador que experimentaba en cada una de ellas- si logra recuperarse de la maldición… diablos…que la vamos a pasar muy mal, aunque supere la maldición la transformación va a lograr quitarle todas las fuerzas que tiene y puede…

-morir-termino Vivian comprendiendo todo-los híbridos no son muy comunes y es solo por un razón, estas especies luchan para ser únicas en el mundo si un virus se combina con otro enemigo… pueden destruir el vehiculo… solo Rupert Greanvand ha sobrevivido a ello y el no era mago…

-y el aleteo…-agrego Remus, ambos se sentaron en la cama al borde de la histeria cuando escucharon los gritos de Fer no muy lejos de ahí

-SUELTAME POTTER QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES-

-Tranquilízate Fer vamos a la enfermería-

-TRANQUILIZATE TU EVANS DEJENME EN PAZ-

Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron y por ellas entraron Lils y James que llevaban a Fer casi arrastrando

-DEJENME QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES!-gritaba escandalizada agitando un papel que llevaba en la mano, James logro arrancárselo y se apresuro a leerlo-Lils… ya no puedo, ya no los puedo ver…-Fer se tiro al piso y empezó a llorar

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, deberían estar en clase? Srta. Milerson, tranquila, venga conmigo-dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevo a una camilla.

-¿Qué tiene Fer?-pregunto Remus a sus amigos, Lily se encogió de hombros se volvieron a James que se aclaro la garganta

_-ASESINATOS A FAMILIAS MUGGLES: Los mortifagos siguen causando estragos en Londres. Recientemente nos han informado de asesinatos a varias familias muggles importantes. El ministro muggle que reciente ha hablado con el ministro de magia nos ha proporcionado información que podría resultar útil para dar con los mortifagos… _bla bla bla _estos son algunos de los nombres de algunas de las familias que pudieron ser identificadas; Leanwood, Robinsón, Walter, Grint, Fantom y los archimillonarios Milerson…_ no sabia que los padres de Fer eran muggles-termino. Todos se quedaron callados… ya habían muerto los padres de Marian y ahora los de Fer… ¿Quiénes seguían?

-esos malditos mortifagos…

-son unos cerdos

-unos cobardes-dijeron Remus, James y Lily, Vivian solo soltó un suspiro y miro a otro lado…

Madame Pomfrey le entrego una botella a Fer para tranquilizarse y fue con el resto.

-Le recomiendo que la tome a las doce-dijo dirigiéndose a Vivian,-en cuanto a usted señor Lupin venga a verme a las ocho, y ya váyanse que la profesora McGonagall se va a molestar, hace mucho que sonó el timbre ahora váyanse-

Los chicos se levantaron sin ánimos estaban demasiado enojados que no discutieron, Fueron por un pasadizo al aula de la profesora McGonagall, iban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del aula, La clase ya habia comenzado y al verlos Mcgonagall frunció el ceño y se paro frente a ellos.

-Denme una buena razón para dejarlos pasar a mitad de la clase-dijo mirando escrutadoramente a los cuatro

James se cruzo de brazos y se puso enfrente de su profesora, parecía meditar las circunstancias pero lo hacia con bastante elegancia, miro a su amigo canuto sentado con aire de aburrimiento y le guiño el ojo.

-bueno, le daré tres razones: numero uno viene con nosotros su alumna estrella y sin ella su clase es una porquería porque nadie además de mi linda pelirroja puede hacer sus conjuros a la primera,-lily se ruborizo violentamente al escuchar lo que James decía de esta-numero dos estábamos en la enfermería y por ultimo nos tiene que dejar pasar porque somos dos de los Merodeadores y sabe que si nos hace enojar armamos un jaleo ahora mismo-dijo amenazadoramente.

-me esta amenazando señor potter?-pregunto la profesora

-no, solo le estoy previniendo de lo que puede pasar si no nos deja entrar… a y se me olvidaba traemos a la hermana de su otra alumna estrella que esta a punto de…-su voz se apago al sentir el escalofrió de Remus a su lado, al parecer la profesora también lo noto.-Lo siento lunático, ya veras que se pondrá bien-dijo en un tono no muy común en el.

-Muy bien,-accedió la profesora-pueden pasar pero no armen líos ahora-

Fueron a reunirse con su amigo, James se sentó con Lily detrás de Sirius, Remus con Peter y como no le quedo de otra Vivian se sentó con Sirius.

-Bien, como les estaba diciendo los mortifagos están buscando reclutas, hace dos años intentaron secuestrar a algunos de ustedes para hacerlos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, muchos no evitaron caer en manos de ellos, pero otros demostraron gran valor al enfrentarse a ellos y resistirse…

-Diga quienes fueron-dijo un chica sentada en un pupitre a un lado de Sirius guiñándole el ojo.

-Ustedes ya saben quienes fuer…

-Yo no se-dijo Vivian con intriga temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Bien… los que resistieron fueron Potter, Black, Scottby y Lombottom… bueno han estado sucediendo ataques, por suerte muy lejos de aquí pero ya se habrán enterado de ataques ocurridos a familias muggles…

Mientras la profesora explicaba lo que ellos ya sabían Sirius habia abrazado a Vivian, a ella no le gustaba que la tomaran solo para un rato… no ella no era así…

-Déjame Sirius- le dijo tratando de no llamar la atención de la profesora pero Sirius que sabia perfectamente como actuar apunto al resto de la clase con la varita a excepción de sus amigos.

-Vamos de nuevo-dijo Lily. La clase seguía como si nada pero nadie podía oír ni ver a ninguno de los presentes… tal vez verlos sí pero no podía ver lo que hacían en realidad. Ésta miro a su novio jugando con una pelota; la snich dorada. –De donde has sacado eso?-le preguntó. James la miro-no la habrás robado o si?.

-No pelirroja mía, no la he robado, mírala de cerca-dijo dándole la pelotita. En hilos plateados estaba escrito el nombre de Lily Evans.-mi padre me la dio, dijo que si no salías conmigo siempre podría recordarte de alguna forma-

La clase termino, ese día la profesora no les cargo deberes y fue una suerte para los Merodeadores. Sirius y Remus iban platicando de Marian, ambos estaban muy preocupados de hecho todos los estaban. De repente mientras iban caminando Remus se freno y se detuvo en la pared, estaba mas blanco que un fantasma.

-Remus-lo llamo James preocupado-Remus que tienes?-La respiración de éste estaba…

-No puedo respirar-dijo con dificultad, se llevo la mano al pecho y antes de desplomarse logro murmurar el nombre de Marian…

James y Sirius lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron a la enfermeria, lo dejaron recostado en una camilla y Madame Pomfrey empezó a mover su varita intentando que volviera a respirar.

-¿Por qué habrá nombrado a Marian?-pregunto Vivian…

El resto de los chicos se miro y sin decir ni palabra salieron corriendo en dirección al despacho de su director. Iban corriendo por uno de lo corredores cuando vieron al ministro de magia con Dumbledore. Decidieron esconderse para escuchar…

-No les podemos decir nada Albus, mucho menos al muchacho que es su novio… no podemos…-decía el ministro

-Ellos tienen derecho a saber… Ella se va a librar… va a costar mucho pero recuerda que es una Scottby, su hermana tiene que librar la idiotez de Cygnus pero lo superara… me preocupan ellos…

-lo sé lo sé pero es mas peligroso si lo saben, podría causar mas problemas en el mundo… me tiene mas preocupados Potter y Black, este ultimo es un rebelde sin causa…

-Y James lo es también pero tiene que saberlo, no podemos evitarlo…

-Y si mueren… tu ya lo dijiste… las dos chicas se salvan pero ve por la vida de los otros muchachos… no la superaran…mucho menos Evans y Lupin este de por si esta atado a Marian y las crisis que va a sufrir pueden ser catastróficas para él…

Estos callaron dando tiempo a que los muchachos salieran de su escondites.

-¿Qué no vamos a soportar Remus y Yo?

-Que tiene que ver que mi brother y yo seamos rebeldes?-

-Mas importante que tenemos que saber?-termino James frente al ministro

-OH James pero como te pareces a…

-No me cambie el tema señor ministro, díganos de que estaban hablando?-exigió éste, Dumbledore sonrió y miro al ministro, éste movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y después se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Dumbledore-señorita Evans puede explicar el aleteo?-pregunto cordialmente el profesor, ésta asintió

-Como va a poder ella si es…-empezó el ministro

-Nunca hago esto profesor-interrumpió Lily al ministro mirándolo con asco -pero lo haré después de que me diga que o porque se puso tan mal Remus…

-Eso es fácil, el y Marian tiene una fuerte conexión y cuando alguno de los dos sufre un dolor o algún ataque el otro sufre lo mismo o las secuelas, la luna llena se empezaría a presentar en Marian aunque lunático no la hubiese mordido, es tal el amor que hay entre ellos dos que ya no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, es una magia antigua y a veces sirve mucho ya que es como un sensor, va a pasar lo mismo contigo y con James si de verdad se aman solo sucede en las personas que se juran un amor eterno… ahora lunático va a pasar a ser parte de los Scottby, en cierta forma…

-se refiere a que…

-si Lily me refiero a que ambos van a ser licántropos y filostómidos-dijo el director-por eso esta mal aparte quedan las secuelas de la luna llena y eso los afecta a los dos ya que es la primera vez que Marian va a pasar una luna llena ahora que ya te lo dije lo puedes explicar-

-lo de el aletear yo ya se que es, mi padre nos lo ha enseñado a Sirius y a mi-dijo James-pero no veo porque tanto alboroto…

-por nada James, por nada mejor vallan a hacer sus deberes que Dumbledore y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo el ministro y ambos desaparecieron al dar vuelta por el corredor.

-no entiendo nada que es eso de filostrompidos o eso-preguntó Sirius a Lily. Esta puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro

-por si no lo sabias tu ex es vampiro, deberías de saberlo ya que eres sangre pura Black-dijo Lily arrastrando las palabras. Sirius la miró al igual que James, hace mucho tiempo Lily no era así con ninguno de ellos, algo en el brillo de los ojos de esta habia cambiado aparte ella no era de esas que usaban el termino sangre pura o sangre sucia.

-Lils que te pasa, te sientes bien?-pregunto James

-Si Potter me siento de maravilla ahora si me permites me voy a hacer los deberes-dijo y sin mas apresuro el paso hacia la sala común


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: El efecto mariposa**

-Si Potter me siento de maravilla ahora si me permites me voy a hacer los deberes-dijo y sin mas apresuro el paso hacia la sala común

James la miro extrañada, volvía a ser la misma arrebatadora de siempre… la misma…

-que raro que este actuando así-dijo James a Sirius

-Tal vez solo esta enojada con el ministro por lo que dijo, tu lo oíste "y si mueren… tu ya lo dijiste… las dos chicas se salvan pero ve por la vida de los otros muchachos… no la superaran…mucho menos Evans y Lupin…" todos somos sangre limpia a excepción de ellos dos… tal vez le parece una injusticia…

-y ya lo creo que lo es… voy a hablar con ella… -dijo James y salio tras los pasos de su pelirroja al menos eso pensó él ya que Lily se habia ido de lado contrario.

-Si claro y el pobre de Sirius que se valla a la mierda…-se dijo a si mismo-voy a la enfermería-dijo a la nada y partió.

James se apresuro a alcanzar a su supuesta pelirroja, la vio en un ventanal parada, el pasillo estaba desierto, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba en los terrenos del castillo así que James se adelanto asta llegar con su chica, la abrazo por la espalda pero ella estaba muy fría, éste la volteo para verla de frente y… trato de gritar pero no pudo, la impresión lo habia dejado mudo, Lily estaba de un color blanco escarlata, sus ojos estaban rodeados por negro y le daba un aire espeluznante, como de muerto.

-Lils amor que tienes?-pregunto tratando de parecer calmado.Lily no hablo solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, James la sostuvo por el brazo pero algo lo quemo, la mano le ardía.

-ALÉJATE DE MI-dijo esta con un grito estridente-POR TI ME ESTOY MURIENDO, ERES UN BASTARDO, PENSÉ QUE DE VERDAD ME AMABAS PERO JAMÁS TE IMPORTE…

-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido Liliana Evans!!!!!!! Tu estas convirtiendo mi viuda en un desastre-grito sin poder evitarlo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció por una fracción de segundo, miles de imágenes se esparcieron en su cabeza, charlas, bromas, el dolor de cabeza empezó a crecer, sentía como la Sangre ardiendo recorría su cuerpo…

Lily llego a la enfermería, ahí estaba Sirius pero no James, miro a Remus tendido en la cama , ya se veía mejor.

-He, Sirius, lamento haberte gritado, es que me ha sacado de quicio el ministro…

-Ya déjalo Lily te entiendo que yo también me salía de mis cabales cuando hablaban de mi detestable familia pero ya has hablado con James…

-No de hecho lo estoy buscando para decirle que lo siento pero no lo encuentro…

-pero si fue detrás de ti… o por Merlin…- ambos se miraron a los ojos- maldita mariposa púdrete!!!-grito el chico parándose de su lugar y yendo con Lily-venga hay que buscar a James…

-No me busque Canuto que ya estoy aquí…-miro a Lily y luego miro a Sirius, parecía desconcertado…

-Lo siento James que me he pasado al gritarte, estaba enojada con el…

-¿Te conozco?-la interrumpió. Lily miro asustada a Sirius, este la miro, lo ojos de lily se llenaron súbitamente de lagrimas…

-Enserio no sabes quien soy?-le preguntó al borde de la histeria. James la miro de arriba a bajo pero no le parecía nada familiar y solo negó con la cabeza- bien, pues me llamo Lily Evans, y yo… yo… pensaba que me amabas… hasta esta mañana que dijiste que darías todo por mi…-dijo y salio corriendo de ahí.

-Quien es esa chica canuto? En mi vida la habia visto-

-Que te has pasado James, no se que diablos as hecho pero esa linda pelirroja que se fue llorando es tu novia… o era mejor dicho, por ella estas muerto desde que entramos al colegio y con ella… olvídalo que de nada sirve que te lo diga si no va a cambiar lo que has hecho-dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado de remus que ya se veia mucho mejor.

James se sentó, a sus amigos si los recordaba pero… habia muchos espacios en blanco… que podían ser? De verdad no recordaba nada de esa tal Evans… "_Evans… Evans? Quien es ella?" _se preguntaba, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y cerro los ojos tratando de recordar… _"quien es ella?"_ habia sentido algo en su interior al verla llorar pero no sabia describirlo muy bien, nada se la recordaba… "_ahí estaban los merodeadores con Carol, Fer, Marian y… habia un lugar vació, todos miraban al lugar vació y se reía sin razón, Marian parecía estar abrazando algo pero no podía ver que era…_"

-Quien diablos es Liliana Evans?-grito despertando a Remus, éste se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se tallo los ojos trato de enfocar a su amigo.

-Te as golpeado la cabeza, Lily Evans es tu novia so tonto-dijo con voz cortada. James lo miro, Sirius también lo veía escrutadoramente-venga que no te acuerdas, hace poco nos mentiste, dijiste que fuiste con ella a "dar un dizque paseo a los terreno" que nosotros no te creemos nada, sabemos muy bien que te fuiste con ella a algún lugar a pasar la noche muy a gusto- James parecía sin entender.-que esta misma mañana te has ido con ella a los jardines cuando llegábamos de San Mugo, te has sentado a su lado en Transformaciones, que le has dicho a McGonagall que ella es la mas brillante… TE MUERES POR ELLA DESDE QUE ENTRAMOS A HOGWARTS! Trato de gritar Remus pero James parecía no entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No recuerdo nada de ella-dijo James-nada...-algo a la altura de su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido… de hecho Sirius que era el mas cercano pudo distinguir el palpitar de su corazón.

-se te esta subiendo la presión-dijo éste y agarró a su amigo de la mano-joder tío con que te as quemado- dijo soltando la mano de James que miro su mano y al instante vio a Lily o al menos la que pensó era ella… de nuevo volvió el dolor de cabeza, el dolor lo hizo arrodillarse, sentía que la sangre dentro de él iba a estallar, tantas imágenes y sensaciones se extendían por su cuerpo, se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, era tanta la presión que sentía, y de nuevo vio la imagen de Lily…se detuvo en una imagen donde se veía a sí mismo con Lily y ella cargaba un bebe…

-Enfermera venga-Gritaba Sirius muy alterado, James habia quedado como en un trace, de pronto se llevo las manos de nuevo a la cabeza y pareció tranquilizarse pero al abrir la boca para hablar escupió sangre, se limpió la boca

-Que diablos hice?-pregunto-que me he cargado un pez gordo, Lily me va a detestar por el resto de mis días-dijo con voz cortada y una respiración agitada, sostenía su pecho con la mano; un hilo de sangre salía de su boca…

Madame Pomfrey entro a la enfermería y vio la sangre y a James tirado en el piso, miro a Remus y el ya estaba despierto pero aun un poco sudoroso… aunque mejor que antes pero volvió su vista a James y salio de la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Que pasa con el mundo… -dijo Sirius.-bueno pues no me queda de otra… Hipsimitz! –exclamo el muchacho, al instante apareció una elfina domestica, llevaba un edredón como falda y un calcetín usado de gorro, sus ojos eran de un azul celeste su nariz aplastada como un rabanito-si señor, su tío le manda saludos señor, dice que espera todavía tenga la plata que le dio señor. en que le puedo ayudar señor-

-Salúdalo de mi parte también Hip, pero ahora necesito que hagas todo lo que te voy a decir, va a ser peligroso pero no creo que quieras que muera-la elfina negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-eso pensaba, bien, escúchame atenta, en algún lugar de el mundo debe estar Shang Li, es un famoso mago de oriente, su especialidad son las enfermedades de la mente, tienes que encontrarlo y pedirle que nos ayude, dile que un heredero Black necesita de sus servicios, dile que soy yo, el hijo desheredado, el odio a mi madre y saber que me ayuda le va a servir a el y de paso a todos nosotros, necesito una cura para el efecto mariposa, dile que le daré lo que quiera pero que necesito la cura antes de la siguiente luna llena, Hip, tienes menos de un mes para encontrarlo y convencerlo, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto mirando los enormes ojos de la elfina

-Claro señor, por usted daría mi vida señor, entendí todo a la perfección señor mejor me voy para no perder el tiempo seño…

-Hip, otra cosa, no le digas nada a mi tío de el aleteo si? Se pondría muy mal-

-Claro señor, Hipsimitz no abrirá la boca con el tío del señor.-

-muy bien Hip, y muchas gracias ahora vete y cuídate mucho-

Después de un delicado plump! La elfina había desaparecido. Remus miro a Sirius desconcertado, James seguía en el piso diciendo quien sabe qué a quien sabe quién, Sirius le devolvió la mirada a Lunático y se encogió de hombros

-Es el único elfo en el quien siempre voy a poder confiar, con el crecí, Kreatcher vive a la sombra de mi madre…

James se paro de un salto y miro a sus amigos

-esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo, ya no quiero dañar mas a mi Lily, ni a ninguno de ustedes no quiero dañar a nadie-dijo James al borde de la histeria-ya no quiero seguir con esto es un martirio…

-tu no puedes venir-dijo Sirius viendo a Lunático - pero… te parece un partido de quidditch James? Eso siempre te funciona, si siempre estamos juntos no va a pasar nada…

-Eso quiere decir que necesitamos estar todos-dijo la voz de una chica desde el marco de la puerta, Se volvieron y vieron a Lily que tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Sirius le hizo una seña a James señalando a Lily, no sabia que habia hecho pero por alguna razón sentía que su pelirroja habia llorado por el, no le gustaba verla tan mal, intercambiaron un par de miradas donde James logro sentir el dolor de su pelirroja, unos segundo se quedaron viendo, éste se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

-Lils-empezó-no se que paso, de verdad que no se pero algo me dice que te debo una disculpa… te amo… y ya te dije que podré morir pero siempre… en lo mas profundo de mi ser te voy a amar y ni nadie… ni nada ni siquiera una estupida maldición podrá hacer que te olvidé, eres mi todo Lily-dijo y James y abrazo a su novia, la abrazo como nunca la habia abrazado, fue un abrazo lleno de miedo, como si nunca mas la fuera a ver… como si la vida misma dependiera de ella… Lily empezó a llorar en el hombro de James.

-no te quiero perder-le susurro. Sirius y Remus se miraron… los mortifagos estaban causando demaciadsos problemas… no solo en las familias, ni en los amigos si no en todo el mundo, ya habían matado a millones de personas, habían acabado con muchas ciudades y poco a poco se acaba lo que quedaba de el mismo…

-No dudo que fuera ellos los de la mariposa-dijo Remus con voz cortada. Sirius movió la cabeza en tono afirmativo y luego volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

- y también los de la…-Remus negó con la cabeza-tu como sabes que no fueron ellos?-le pregunto. Remus miro a James y a Lily para luego mirar el techo.

-Vivian me lo ha dicho-dijo-me a dicho muchas cosas el día de hoy que no pude averiguar en los siete años que llevo de conocer a su hermana-dijo. Sirius lo miro se veía afligido y al mismo tiempo algo tranquilo. De pronto recordó la imagen de aquella noche en la enfermería, aquella noche de luna llena, se sentía culpable por lo que le habia pasado a Marian, a fin de cuentas el la habia besado y eso hizo que ella se sintiera culpable de engañar a Remus.

-Venga Remus que no tienes la culpa de nada-le dijo- tu y ella no se llevaban muy bien, lo recuerdas, hace solo un año que le hablas bien… yo que se, eran igual a estos dos solo que invertidos, James era Marian y tu eras Lily, a ella siempre le gusto romper las reglas y a ti no, pasa tiempo para que El amor florezca, recuerda que del odio al amor ahí un solo paso…-Remus asintió con pesadez y miro a sus amigos que aun estaba abrazados

-Marian esta muy mal, puedo sentirlo-dijo y miro a su amigo, Sirius sonrió amargamente y miro a otro lado, la verdad dentro de el también habia algo que se movía con inquietud.

La enfermería quedo sumido en un silencio profundo y sepulcral, se percibían las risas de el exterior y el sollozar de Lily aun prendada a su novio. Sirius y Remus se miraban de vez en cuando, Vivian habia desaparecido y la verdad es que nadie se preocupaba en buscarla, estaban tan en sus cosas que no escucharon el estallido proveniente del siguiente pasillo. Remus cerro los ojos, lograba sentir el dolor de Marian y algo mas que no sabia explicar… la sangre de su cuerpo estaba tan fría y sentía como si una revolución estuviera apunto de estallar en su ser, tenia un nudo en la garganta y aun le costaba respirar, sentía frío pero a la vez calor y aun tenia ganas de despedazar algo vivo…

Las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron de golpe tras la entrada de Vivian y el director. Se veían muy atareados, el director miro a James y al igual la sangre que seguía en el piso, Miro a el resto. No se habían percatado de la incursión de estos…

-Y Peter?-pregunto atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, los Merodeadores se encogieron de hombros, hace tiempo que el ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, se habia distanciado mucho de ellos y no lograban encontrar la razón aunque al igual estaba la posibilidad de que se perdiera en el castillo.

-Créanme que esto me duele mas a mí que a ustedes pero ya empezó el aleteo y no tengo otra salida…-le explico el director, alzo un brazo y el lugar se lleno de un especie de neblina de color dorado, los chicos empezaron a sentir un sueño terrible, Vivian se abrazo de Sirius ya que era el mas cercano y este cogio la mano de Remus, James y Lily se acercaron como pudieron a Remus y lo cogieron del otro brazo

-Siempre juntos…-dijeron al unísono antes de caer inconscientes. El director los miro a todos y con otro movimiento habían desaparecido de ahí. La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y entro McGonagall.

-Que has hecho Albus?-preguntó algo preocupada

-El fénix-dijo el director, -estarán a salvo, he borrado sus memorias, solo recuerdan que Marian esta mal, no recuerdan nada de la mariposa ni nada de lo que ha pasado, la señorita Milerson Ya esta con su tía?-Pregunto y McGonagall asintió, -manda a todos los estudiantes a casa, las clases se suspenden al menos asta que logremos mantener alejados a los mortifagos…-

Los gritos de los alumnos se escuchaban y al igual las explosiones, los profesores se miraron y salieron con la varita en alto…

Marian lograba escuchar la voz de unas personas en su habitación, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos pero eso no le impedía oír…

-entendéis que es una orden de Dumbledore, la chica debe ir a un lugar seguro que los mortifagos están cerca y la quieren a ella-decia una voz de mujer

-es que no puedo dejarla salir así como así-decía otro voz mas suave

-tome esta carta que la ha mandado el director de…

-no hace falta que peleen mas, por favor déjela salir-dijo la voz apacible del director.

-pero aun esta inestable y seguirá así a no ser que alguien la atienda…

-bien dicho pues venga usted conmigo, así se podrá encargar de mis otros alumnos…-dijo Dumbledore, la voz suave pareció meditar las cosas, se quedaron unos segundo en silencio, Marian sintió a que el aire empezaba a faltarle, trato de normalizar su respiración pero involuntariamente salía un ruido de su garganta

-Iré con usted pero solo porque yo aprecio a los Scottby y esta niña se a robado mi corazón-dijo la voz por fin. Ya no se oyeron mas voces, lo ultimo que sintió Marian fue que volaba, después de nuevo perdió la conciencia.

Lily se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la verdad es que no recordaba nada, solo que la noche anterior habia estado con Marian en la enfermería, trato de desperezarse y levantarse, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Tardo unos minutos en lograr enfocar la vista en algún lugar, lo primero que vio fue a James a su lado seguido de Remus, después de éste Sirius y Vivian

-¿Dónde… James…?-llamo la chica algo alarmada.-James, James… POTTER!!!-grito zarandeado a su novio que despertó al contacto de la pelirroja que intentaba dislocarle el cuello.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el muchacho con voz cortada… miro alrededor por unos instantes para volverse a Lily.-¿Dónde estamos?-

Lily sonrió sarcásticamente dándole a entender a éste que eso mismo quería averiguar. No recordaban como habia llegado ahí, no recordaban que hacían ni nada de lo que habían hecho en el día. Se levantaron completamente del suelo y caminaron en círculos tratando de no despertar a los demás… la habitación en la que estaban era bastante mas pequeña que ninguna otra en Hogwarts. Cruzaban algunas miradas y después volvían a examinar el lugar, James se detuvo en la puerta intentándola abrir pero era imposible, estaba cerrada desde fuera.

-Es claro que ya no estamos en Hogwarts-replicó Lily sentándose de nuevo en el piso-no sé donde estemos ni porque… pero me suena que estamos aquí porque Dumbledore así lo quiso… no sé… es imposible que alguien mas no sacara del colegio ¿No lo crees?-

-Si mi pelirroja… yo también lo creo pero porque nos saco del colegio…-

-Marian, ya esta mejor Albus, tus alumnos no tardaran en despertar.-dijo una voz suave que llegó asta sus oídos.

-Muchas gracias Abigail en un momento los iré a ver pero dime… Marian no… ha despertado…-

-Despierta pero por muy poco, no recuerda mucho de lo que paso, esta respondiendo muy rápido al tratamiento y no me extraña… esa niña tiene la vida en el bolsillo y nunca se le va… eso esta bastante bien pienso yo ya que no tendrá problema con la próxima luna llena…

-Había olvidado eso-susurro Lily a James que la abrazó.

La puerta se abrió con un débil chirrido y la luz deslumbro a los chicos, evitaron mirar el rayo que se colaba. Se alumbro la habitación y el resto de los merodeadores empezaron a despertar.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el director con éstos.-pensé que ya habrían despertado.-

Espero unos minutos para que se quitaran el sueño de encima en los que miro con aire distraído las paredes del lugar. Cuando los merodeadores ya se encontraban de pie en la habitación el profesor los miró uno a uno con una expresión que denotaba compasión y cariño.

-Veo que ya se encuentra mejor señor Lupin-

-Si… creo que Marian se esta mejorando-

-así es, esta mucho mejor, talvez puedan verla en un momento mas pero primero tengo que decirles algunas cosas: este lugar es el cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix una organización secreta que se compone de varios miembros, todos están aquí por un objetivo en común; derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Los he traído aquí ya que no encontraba la forma de mantenerlos a salvo y juntos como creo es mejor mantenerlos ahora, hogwarts fue invadido por los secuaces de Voldemort por lo que las clases se han suspendido…

-pero profesor… y marian, si llegaron a Hogwarts puede llegar a San Mugo…-lo interrumpió Sirius con un hilo de voz- ellos van por Marian no por…

-Lo se Señor Black pero eso ya lo pensé, Marian esta en la habitación de a lado, por el momento duerme bajo los efectos de una poción ya que a pesar de estar mejorando necesita obtener fuerzas para sobrellevar la luna llena aunque por suerte falta demasiado para que esta llegue, Abigail les avisara cuado puedan pasar a verla-dijo señalando a la mujer que se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta.- creo que es todo lo que tenia que decirles…-

-Profesor…-dijo la suave voz de Lily Evans detrás de James- no… no… no logro recordar que hicimos el dia de hoy… hay algo que tenga importancia y este omitiendo?-

El profesor la miro a través de sus gafas de media luna, lily Evans savia muy bien que palabras usar para alterar la respuesta de alguien pero lo que hacia lo hacia por el bien de sus alumnos y por el bien del mundo mágico.

-si recuerdas a Vivian no hay nada mas que deba decirles…

-¿Cómo la conocimos?-quiso saber Remus que recordaba vagas palabras sobre la conversación que habia tenido con ella sobre los vampiros y… habia espacios en blanco… veía a Fer tirada en el Suelo llorando, Lily y James pidiéndose perdón…. El director lo noto ya que discretamente lo apunto y de pronto Remus se quedó en blanco pensando en Marian…

-Puedo verla tan solo un momento?-pregunto el chico olvidando su pregunta anterior.

-por favor profesor… todos queremos verla-añadió Sirius sin meter aun la pata.

-Pueden entrar pero entren por parejas, ustedes vallan primero,-dijo Abigail señalando a Remus y a Sirius-después ustedes dos y por ultimo su hermana; pero-saco un frasco con un liquido de color azul platinado y se lo entrego a Remus, -haz que lo tome, deben saber que su amiguita es vampiro y necesita esto , no queremos que suceda una desgracia- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Remus y a Sirius que salieron como rayo de la habitación.

-Ustedes espérenlos aquí yo vuelvo en un momento-les dijo Dumbledore y salio detrás de Abigail.

-Ese chico, Lupin, empezaba a recordar-le advirtió ésta al director

-lo noté, administre un conjuro menos potente en el ya que estaba enfermo, no quiero que recuerden nada y quiero que se mantengan juntos, creo que es menos posible que así piense en algo negativo, todos se apoyan así que no creo que haya problema alguno-

Remus y Sirius entraron a la habitación silenciosamente pero se llevaron una grata sorpresa al encontrar a Marian sentada en la orilla d e la cama, la chica los miró y dedicó una leve sonrisa, seguía muy pálida y algunos cortes se veían en su piel, se acercaron a ella y se arrodillaron,

-Me diste un susto de muerte-le reclamo Remus

-Merlín no vuelvas a hacerlo Marian-. La chica soltó una risita casi inaudible, su respiración era bastante rápida veían como su pecho se inflama una y otra vez, pareciera que acaba de correr kilómetros.

-Que tontos son-dijo en un susurro- yo no puedo morir si no lo quiero, todas las veces que intente matarme me sirvieron de lección, soy una Scottby-

-Y hasta ahora nos lo dices-se quejaron la unísono- hablando de eso, tu media esta aquí y me dieron esto para ti-termino Remus entregándole la botellita, Marian la miró con gesto de fastidio y la tomo.

-se morirían por un poco de sangre de verdad… años con…esto…-dijo pausadamente y se llevo la botella a los labios; la vacío en un instante, un hilo de liquido platinado resbalo por su mejilla pero lo detuvo con su dedo.

-no lo hubiera imaginado-sincero Sirius-tú un vampiro y Lunático con su pequeño problema peludo… que bonita familia chicos-dijo en tono entre resentido y divertido, miró a Marian a los ojos por unos instantes, ella le devolvió la mirada, un escalofrío los recorrió por completo ya que a pesar de tener todo muy borrosos en su memoria el beso que se habia dado una noche de luna llena seguía grabado en sus memorias como si hubiese pasado tan solo unos instantes antes.

-tú debías saberlo-le reprendió la chica rompiendo el "atontamiento"-todos los magos de sangre limpia lo saben, Cygnus hablaba con la mayoría de ellos…

-antes de saber que eran partidarios de Voldemort, supongo que mantenía contacto con muy pocos de ellos y no creo que los Black se encontraran en su lista de amigos después de lo que les hizo a sus dos "Adoradas" hijas-dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaron Sirius y Marian al unísono.

-Vivian me lo contó…-guardo silencio tratando de recordar nuevamente cuando y donde y porque se lo habia dicho pero no lo recordaba-la verdad no se como lo recuerdo tengo la impresión de que pasó algo importante que no recuerdo…

-de hecho yo siento lo mismo… por alguna razón siento que hay algo que estamos omitiendo o que alguien quiere que omitamos-añadió Sirius con la misma expresión en su rostro. El lugar se quedo en silencio por unos minutos en los cuales Remus intercambiaba miradas con Sirius y Marian que se dedicaba a mirar alternativamente a sus dos amigos. Su respiración seguía siendo pausada pero ya no hacia el ruido de succión que molestaba, tenia un nudo en la garganta…. Sabia que algo inquietaba a su novio y a su amigo pero no podía decir que era ya que no sabia que habia pasado en esos días…

-Bueno y que te dijo el grim-pregunto para sacarlos de su ensimismamiento

-que tus pa… murieron por el juramento inquebrantable que hicieron…

-nunca supe el porqué-

-tenias que convertirte en uno de los partidarios de Voldemort o ellos morirían, Luego su madre lanzo un conjuro a tu madre y a ti y por eso estuviste apunto de morir, después su madre se suicido, y ahora ella tiene que convertirse en mortifaga si no quiere morir…

-de que le serviría al señor tenebroso una tonta como mi hermana…-se sostuvo de la cama mas pálida de lo normal, su vista se habia nublado y solo escuchaba un zumbido…

-Mejor hay que dejarla descansar-sugirió Sirius levantándose-¿Quieres ver a Lils Y a Cornamenta?-

Marian asintió con la cabeza pero sostuvo a Remus de la mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, éste se volvió a Sirius, el chico asintió y salio de la habitación con el alma por los pies.

-Marian… creo que deberías descansar…

-remus… la noche de la maldición… te vi a ti con alguien… una mujer de cabello rosa…. Muy desagradable… al parecer ustedes eran esposos porque ella tenía un bebe y tu los abrazabas…

-yo no te dejaría por nada…

-me hizo ver que… remus yo no voy a vivir lo suficiente, dejemos de engañarnos, esto no lo sabe nadie pero hace un año… viaje a Argentina en vacaciones, ahí conocí a Belíz…, al regresar tuve pequeño incidente, antes de regresar a Hogwarts… escuche… una profecía, supongo que oíste del atraco al ministerio… voldemort robo una profecía… mira, no debería decirte esto ya que tu no… bueno aun no…

-aun no que-le preguntó Remus.

-eres un licántropo remus, ahora soy un hibrido… todo concuerda, la profecía decía que dos especies se unirían y… no voy a vivir mucho después de esto me entiendes, scottby contra scottby, mi hermana será una estupida pero… tendrá la ayuda del señor oscuro…

-no digas eso, y… no te preocupes que pase lo que pase nunca te voy a olvidar entiendes… nunca.-le dijo remus

-Remus, quiero que seas feliz… prométeme que aunque muera vas a ser feliz…

-no lo puedo prometer… si tu no estas a mi lado nadie mas va a estarlo, tu eres todo y si mi felicidad depende de ti así va a ser siempre, juro que nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie mas… prefiero vivir atado a tu sombra-y antes de que marian empezara a replicar sello sus labios con los de ella.

Remus salio de la habitación, Sirius estaba en el pasillo aparentemente esperando a su amigo, regresaron a la habitación. Miraron a sus amigos, Lily estaba recargada en el hombro de James: Vivian estaba en una esquina en penumbra con la cabeza recargada en la pared.

-cornamenta, Evans-llamo Sirius con un hilo de voz.

-si Black-dijo Lily poniendo cierto énfasis en el apellido del chico, éste rió por lo bajo

-Quiere verlos-dijo Remus entre risas

James tomo a Lily por el brazo y la condujo a la habitación de su amiga moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa, a fin de cuentas Lily se estaba abriendo mas con los Merodeadores… con tres de ellos. Vivian no se habia percatado de la interrupción de los chicos. Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda; de una u otra forma Sirius quedó suspendido por los aires Vivian corrió a refugiarse detrás de Remus sin saber porque le habia cogido mucha confianza.

-dile a tu amigo que deje de acosarme.-le pidió asomando su cabeza por el hombro de este.

-bien te voy a dejar de acosar, no me interesa una chica que tiene que pedirle a alguien que luche sus batallas por ella, ahora bájame.-le ordenó Sirius que cayo de golpe en el suelo.

-definitivamente tu eres lo opuesto a tu hermana-le dijo Remus y sin razón alguna la abrazó, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, esto no paso desapercibido por Sirius que sin inmutarse dijo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

-mira que tienes que irte con cuidado Lunático no te vallas a enamorar de las dos scottby que te hechas a una fiera para torturarte toda la vida-

E nuevo la habitación se quedo sumida en un inquietante silencio con varios pensamientos que cruzaban las mentes de los chicos: sirius pensaba en que si lograba que remus se enamorar de Vivian tendría el camino libre con Marian, no era que quisiera que ella sufriera pero así todos serian felices… una voz sacó a los tres de su ensimismamiento ene. Umbral de la puerta habia una chica de mediana estatura y un muy bien formado cuerpo.

-dumbledore dice que tiene que veros, me llamo Belíz y me puesto a cargo de vosotros-

-sois amiga de Marian cierto… mi nombre es Remus Lupin, ella es Vivian Scottby y el es Sirius Black-

-Si, Mayka me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, pero me extraña que sepáis español tan bien, no habia escuchado a nadie hablar así, solo a Mayka claro.-

-¿Porqué le dices mayka?-pregunto Sirius mirando a la chica.

-bueno para nosotros es algo es algo así como decir reina, mira lo que pasa es que mi familia tenia mucho que ver con los Scottby, nosotras somos algo así como primas políticas de la tía de su madre, aunque claro todos están muertos para mi, los Malfoy son una porquería y desgraciadamente llevo su apellido pero no por ello soy como ellos, digo que para Marian soy como su hermana y ella lo es para mi, todos creímos que se convertiría en una vampiresa y que saldría con la lucha por los licanos, Mayka Scottby es la única vampiresa que ha existido por eso la llamo así-

-Eso es una estupidez, todos podría ser vampiresas menos esa zorra-replicó Vivian, Remus la soltó al instante, no quería que le dijeran zorra a su novia.-perdón Remus pero es la verdad, al decirle mayka estas desprestigiando ese nombre, Mayka fue una gran mujer…

-y crees que yo no los soy?- preguntó Marian detrás de Belíz. Lily y James estaba detrás de ella. Remus los miro pidiendo una explicación y Lily le devolvió un gesto que interpreto como "ya sabes lo terca que es"

-Hola gata-saludo Vivian, Marian rió, se aproximo a su hermana asta quedar frente a ella.

-sigues siendo la misma porquería… lo siento creo que te has equivocado cariño pero aquí la gata eres solo tu-dijo con un dejo de desprecio-bastarda… mírate… sigues siendo mucho menos que yo…

-Malfoy tenias que ser-

-ya te lo dije nena… eso es envidia… tu vienes de nadie a no ser por Cygnus, en cambio yo… yo soy casi de la realeza

-y porque siendo de la realeza no eres un mortifago…

-no concuerdo con ellos nenita tu tendras que serlo porque supongo quieres salvar tu pellejo… no se de que le servirias al señor oscuro… una estupida como tu,-

-Tu le servirías mas supongo eres una sangre limpia y… eres igual que ellos… yo no soy así

-cierto el señor tenebrosos estaria muy feliz de tenerme en sus filas de estupidos seguidores pero olvidas que yo no esto para servir a nadie

-estas para que te sirvan, lo he escuchado millones de veces…

-tiene ventaja bebe… estoy agonizando y ni aun así eres capaz de vencerme

-rétame-le gritó Vivian enojada. Nadie se moví por la impresión, no habían escuchado a nadie expresarse así de su familia y de su linaje a no ser que este perteneciera a Slytherin. Marian rió y miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

-estando como estoy aun te ganaría ahórrate tu tiempo sabes que soy mejor que tu…-dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir cuando un rayo paso rozándole el brazo izquierdo

-me tiene miedos?-pregunto Vivian en un tono dulzor.

-ya quisieras…

-Mayka-llamo Belíz pasando su varita a su amiga que se volvió en seguida a Vivian.

-_Rectumsempra-_

_-Desmaio-_

-_frotego!-_

Vivian chocó contra la pared, su conjuro dio en el escudo de Marian, ésta solo se habia puesto un poco mas pálida de lo normal, y se tambaleaba un poco, Marian regreso la varita a Belíz y se detuvo en la pared. Remus fue con ella dejando a Vivian tirada en el piso, Sirius también fue con ella, James y Lily se acercaron un poco a su amiga

- yo soy casi de la realeza?-repitió Sirius agarrando a Marian del brazo izquierdo.

-estas para que te sirvan?-dijo Remus incrédulo. Marian sonrió pero no dijo nada, se le habia olvidado que con sus amigos nunca habia actuado de esa forma.

-solo habia oído decir eso al estupido de Reg-dijo Sirius mirando a los ojos de su amiga. Marian no sabia que decir, si era muy egocéntrica pero nunca habia salido a flote su linaje, obviamente era superior a muchos pero solo lo decía cuando la cabreaban como esa tipa que hablaba mal de su mama.

-ya déjenla, la a hecho cabrear-dijo James que conocía a la perfección a su amiga y Lily asintió.

-me as recordado mucho a Reg-se sincero Sirius separándose de ellos-era muy parecido a ti… es porque aun no ha muerto…-sus amigos notaron en la voz de Sirius un dejo de tristeza pero decidieron cambiar de tema, sabia que el hablar de los Black ponía el humor de su amigo disparado.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Vivian resentida con Remus llegando y abrazando a Remus por la espalda un frío helado lo recorrió.

-quita tus asquerosas manos de MI novio-le ordeno Marian tirando con todas sus fuerzas de Remus. Antes de que alguna de ellas empezara otra pelea campal se abrió la puerta de nuevo y por ella entró un joven unos cuatro o cinco años mas grande que ellos, con el cabello pelirrojo y una gafas por las que resplandecían unos ojos verde celeste.

-Arthur?-preguntó James-valla pero cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que papa pregunta por ustedes, ¿Cómo esta Molly?-

El chico lo miró y sonrió, miró al resto de los amigos y luego se volvió nuevamente a James.

-hace poco vi a tus padres y Molly esta bien, ya nació Percy, Charlie y Bill están bien, te mandan saludos.

-Miren chicos, el es amigo del jefe de papa, Arthur Weasley, ella es Lily Evans, Marian Scottby, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Vivian Scottby y… ella no se quien es-dijo mirando a Belíz.

-gusto chicos-saludo Arthur -pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, James Dumbledore quiere verlos, síganme-Arthur salio de la habitación seguido por el resto. James y Lily iban detrás de el, después iban Remus, Marian, Belíz y Sirius asta atrás iba Vivian. El lugar estaba lleno de oscuros pasillos, y las puertas que habían a lo largo de los pasillos estaban destartaladas.

Llegaron a un pequeño rellano, dentro había una mesa en el centro, varias sillas apiladas en el fondo, unos magos de aire misterioso y Dumbledore, Arthur se acercó a los magos y empezó a susurrarles algo.

-muy bien, chicos ya les explique lo que paso, van a estar aquí por un tiempo, temo que halla mas mortifagos en Hogwarts y asta no estar seguros de que no hay ninguno de ellos en el castillo estarán aquí, ya les dije que es el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, queremos combatir al señor tenebroso.

-igual nosotros-dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos que asintieron

-si profesor, queremos ser útiles, queremos entrar, no sabemos muy bien que hacen pero si están en contra de los mortifagos es mejor que nos unamos, hacen mucho daño en este mundo-dijo Lily decidida.

-entenderán que nada me haría mas feliz que unir a mis alumnos mas brillantes pero el consejo es el que decide quien entra y quien no, tengo que organizar una razón y discutir los términos de sus entradas a la orden por ahora les pido que regresen a la habitación donde estaban, en un momento enviare a Belíz para que les de una habitación… se que no es lo mas correcto pero entenderán que el lugar esta lleno, dormirán todos en una habitación, ahora suban.-les ordeno el director.

Vivian fue la primera en regresar sobre sus pasos pero el resto se quedó ahí.

-disculpe profesor pero que se supone que haremos todo este tiempo?-preguntó Marian con una débil voz.

-usted debería estar descansando ya que no se ha compuesto completamente pero supongo no la puedo obligar y… no sé chicos ahora tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y muchas cosas que hacer no se son niños listos arréglensela por un par de horas-y dicho esto se fue a reunir con los magos que seguían cuchicheando.

-bien vamos a la habitación-dijo Remus tirando de Marian, subieron por las escaleras en silencio, giraron a la derecha y llegaron a la habitación,

-la habitación donde yo estaba era mucho mas grande, mejor vamos ahí-sugirió Marian y los chicos la siguieron. Llegaron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama, Marian se recargo en Remus, Lily en James y Sirius estaba en la habitación dando vueltas como loco.

-Que tienes Black?-le preguntó Lily siguiendo su juego.

-me preocupa algo Evans-

-Desde cuando tanta cordialidad?-se alarmó Marian-no me digan que volvieron a las andadas, Lils vs. Merodeadores?- Todos rieron por el comentario de esta y comprendió que no se trataba de nada alarmante si no solo de un simple juego entre estos dos – bien… y que te preocupa Black?-quiso saber ésta metiéndose en el juego, miro a Sirius a los ojos, el frío de la mirada de Sirius cambio súbitamente… el hielo se "derritió" así como había aparecido. Sirius no respondió… se detuvo en seco y la miro recargada en el pecho de Remus… ese sentimiento le lleno las entrañas de un calor… y tan de repente un frío que le helo la sangre… "_que difícil es olvidarte… aun cuando se que no me amas…" _pensó sin apartar su vista de ella. Pero sin embargo Sirius se equivocaba… Marian pensaba lo mismo que él… "_no me perdonaría engañar a Remus pero que he de hacer si al que amo mas que a nadie es a ti… así de loco desinhibido así tal como eres te quiero…te amo y no me permitiría olvidarte"_

-que pasa les comió la lengua el ratón?-pregunto Remus algo histérico sintiendo la intensidad de la mirada de Marian y Sirius, Sirius se volvió rápidamente al piso y Marian quito la vista del frente, ambos con un color escarlata muy prendido. Lily los miró alternativamente y después de intercambiar una cuantas miradas con su novio comprendió que ambos pensaban lo mismo; eso ya no era una pareja si no un trío.-disculpen… me perdí de algo?-insistió.

-no… es… el estrés, mira Lunático no te imagines cosas que no son-dijo dirigiendo una especial mirada de soslayo a Marian y a Sirius que estos entendieron como "_o se las arreglan cuanto antes o abro la boca en serio_" –todos estamos algo locos últimamente… con lo que ha pasado…

-si… bueno hay que tranquilizarnos todos porque si no… mira Rem… tranquilízate Marian a penas se esta recuperando y trae las ideas todas desordenadas… es traumático estar fuera de Hogwarts Y… nos están escondiendo algo ahora solo falta que te pongas todo paranoico…-Lily cerro los ojos y sin razón alguna se soltó a llorar en el pecho de James que la abrazo y cobijo en sus brazos.

-perdón… no se es que… algo me huele muy mal y no se que es supongo tienes mucha razón al decir que son los nervios… ya no llores Lis-le pidió Remus a su amiga algo afligido.

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio… un silencio muy perturbador… todos se lanzaban miradas nerviosas, Sirius y Marian evitaban mirarse directo a los ojos… el espacio se lleno de somnolencia tan súbitamente que nadie se percato en que momento cayeron todos dormidos…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Vuelve**

Era un lugar calido donde se encontraban… no había nada que los rodeara mas que un viento calido y una tenue luz mas allá, Marian estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser césped… Sirius estaba paseando delante de ella ambos sin decir nada. Marian miraba a Sirius moverse de un lado al otro sin atreverse a abrir la boca… hacer eso le había costado mucho pero no encontraba por donde comenzar pero no tuvo que seguirlo pensado ya Que el fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

-¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?-quiso saber el moreno mirándola de frente.

-tenemos que arreglarlo no podemos seguir así…

-tu no vas a terminar a Remus eso lo sé… dejémonos de cosas tu no vas a volver…

_Algo Me Dice Que Ya No Volverás_

_Estoy Seguro Que Esta Vez No Habrá Marcha Atrás_

_Después De Todo Fui Yo A Decirte Que No_

_Sabes Bien Que No Es Cierto_

_Me Estoy Muriendo Por Dentro_

_Y Ahora es que Me Doy Cuenta Que Sin Ti_

_No Soy Nada He Perdido Las Fuerzas He Perdido Las Ganas_

Sirius se sentó frente a Marian y se miraron a los ojos… fue un momento que les pareció eterno, tantas cosas se decían con la mirada… todas ellas llenas de amor… de un amor profundo que no acabaría de un día a otro… de un amor eterno que se juraba entre dos personas… al mismo tiempo un dolor los embriagaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser… no podrían estar juntos… no a menos que Marian así lo quisiera y ella ya no sabia lo que quería…

-Sirius… la verdad es que no se que quiero… cuando estoy contigo estoy en el cielo con Remus ya no es lo mismo… no desde la luna llena… si tu no me hubieras be…

-si claro ahora yo soy el culpable de nuestras desgracias… Marian eso solo surgió y ya… yo no lo quise así… me duele engañar a un hermano… mas que nada pero nunca había sentido nada con una niña… nada como esto… eres la mujer de mi vida Marian… te amo mas que a nada en el mundo… eres mi luz… mi vida… eres la primera que me ha hecho llorar tanto que me llevas a las nubes y al mismo tiempo al infierno porque se que ya no vas a volver…

-quiero volver Sirius… lo quiero… pero muy bien sabes que no puedo dejar a Remus…

-pero ¿lo amas?-preguntó Sirius con hilo de voz tomando las manos de Marina entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos-mírame a los ojos y dime que al que amas es a el y no a mi.-pidió si apartar la vista de los ojos de Marian

_He Intentado encontrarte En Otras Persona_

_No Es Igual No Es Lo Mismo Nos Separa Un Abismo_

Una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de ambos… sus miradas se encontraban tan frágiles y vulnerables… sin apartar la vista el uno del otro un calor se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo…

-no te lo puedo decir…-empezó y se acercó a Sirius dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios… sus labios dejaron huella en la piel del moreno que se estremeció al contacto de esta-no te lo puedo decir… porque al que amo esta justamente frente a mi…-murmuro la chica.

-Y entonces que nos pasa?... porque tenemos que sufrir…?-dijo el moreno igual en un susurro.-Marian sin ti ya no puedo vivir…

_Vuelve Que Sin Ti La Vida Se Me Va_

_Vuelve Que Me Falta El Aire Si Tu No Estas_

_Vuelve Nadie Ocupara Tu Lugar_

_Sobra Tanto Espacio Si No Estas_

_No Paso Un Minuto Sin Pensar_

_Sin Ti La Vida Lentamente Se Me Va_

Se quedaron así de cerca escuchando la respiración del otro por un largo instante tratando de asimilar las palabras que resonaban dentro de sus cabezas… Sirius al igual que la chica recordaron el beso que los marco… estaba aun tan presente en ellos… cada caricia… cada roce… todo estaba tatuado en su ser como el fuego… esa sensación de flotar muy alto y de caer en picada cuando sus recuerdos divagaban a Remus… no podían seguir así y lo sabían no podían refugiarse solo en sueños… no era lo mismo… no era el mismo calor…la misma sensación…

-seamos realistas… no puedo seguir con Remus… pero tampoco podemos salir… entiéndeme… ahora no… lo mejor será que termine con Rem porque no aguanto la agonía cada que lo miro… ya es todo una mentira porque en cada beso te pienso a ti…-concluyó la chica-sin embargo… no me atrevo a decirle nada a Remus…

-no lo lastimes mas… si ya no quieres nada conmigo preferiría que me lo dijeras… merece que seas sincera… seguro el entenderá…-le sugirió el moreno intentando no parecer egoísta…

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez sus impulsos fueron incontrolables… se acercaron ambos y comenzaron a besarse… esa era su droga… con sus lenguas jugaban tiernamente mientras su respiración se calmaba mas en cada roce… el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo… aun algo se destrozaba por dentro de ambos… aun seguía Remus de por medio pero… el impulso de seguirse besando se anteponía a lo demás. Sirius tomo la espalda de la chica y la fue recargando en el césped que los roseaba un poco con el rocío que al parecer había… Marian tomo el cuello del moreno y lo siguió besando. Su deseo fue creciendo pero esta vez ambos supieron que estaban llegando mas lejos de lo que podía llegar. Se separaron.

-no podemos seguir Sirius-dijo Marian bajando la mirada…-no ahora entiende que no puedo con esto siento que voy a explotar… estoy traicionando a Remus… no se que esta pasando… la estupida de Vivian no me deja en paz y… no quiero que la historia vuelva a repetirse… no quiero ser Mayka scottby… no quiero ser yo la que acabe con eso… no puedo pensar… no puedo comer… la agonía me esta matando…-la voz le tembló un poco y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla… el hecho de acordarse de la trágica historia de su gran heroína le llenaba la sangre de amargas experiencias. Sirius la miro sin entender nada de lo que Marian estaba hablando pero de inmediato un mecanismo dentro de si lo hizo comprender que la chica no la estaba pasando nada bien así que se acercó para abrazarla y dejarla llorar sobre su hombro…. Acarició tiernamente su cabello y sintió como lentamente su hombro se mojaba con calidas lágrimas de la chica. No quería mortificarla mas pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando…

-no se si quieras contármelo pero… no se supone que Mayka fue "Grande"… por que no quieres ser como ella?...-

Mariana aun entre sollozos se despegó del moreno y trato de secarse las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, inútilmente ya que no paraban de rodar por ellas y caer al césped. Miro hacia el piso y dio un leve suspiro para volver de nuevo la vista a Sirius.

-Es cierto que fue una gran mujer… la mejor que ha conocido en mi vida pero su vida no fue muy feliz… es triste pero lo cierto es que el poder no te da todo… y suele haber veces en que lo que hay es temor… no respeto… la historia de Mayka es larga, algo tediosa pero sobre todo muy triste… mi padre solía contármela de chica… cuando el Grim estaba fuera de nuestras vidas…-su voz tembló un poco y volvió a callar

Sirius la miro concentrada en no derramar mas lagrimas… ya eran tantas veces que la habían visto de esa forma que se sentía inútil, frágil e indefensa cosa que no era muy propia de la chica. Movió un par de veces la cabeza… señal de que algo la estaba afligiendo… en todo ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había aprendido muchas cosas que ella solía hacer en algunas situaciones.

-si quieres no me lo digas… es claro que te afecta mucho…-dijo en tono dulzon tomando su mano suavemente.

-es que… es… no quiero… y no lo puedo evitar… ya esta es todo… la… maldi… cion… mira… yo… ya me oíste… soy casi de la realeza al menos eso me decía mi padre… Malfoy y Scottby…

-tu decides lo que eres…

-yo no puedo… mira lo que pasa… yo no lo controlo… no puedo… no quiero dañar a nadie… ya me paso con Remus… con todos los chicos de antes… Mayka a pesar de ser grande era solo una bendita dictadora…nunca fue feliz… los McLaren… una familia antigua canadiense era muy poderosa… era una familia de lícanos, Mayka los derroto… por eso fue la gran vampiresa de esos tiempos… ella tuvo el coraje para afrentarse a ellos pero solo… solo fue por despecho…- La voz de Marian de nuevo tembló y después de dar largos y profundos suspiro miro por donde provenía la rara luz y sin volver la vista a Sirius siguió contando sus historia, el no la presiono la siguió mirando con mucha atención… parecía que la historia ya la había escuchado antes…

-ella se enamoro de uno de ellos… Spenn McLaren… el sucesor al trono de los McLaren… hay muchas teoría de cómo se conocieron pero solo una es cierta y nunca se supo… la mas cercana a ellas es la que dice que se conocieron en un lugar del Limbo… no tengo idea… de donde este eso… pero… dicen que es el paraíso… Ellos se amaban con locura… tenían solo 20 años cuando sus padres los separaron… Mayka estaba destrozada… le habían quitado a lo único a lo que se aferraba en esta vida… intentaron huir pero todos sus intentos eran en vano… se dice que tiempo después Spenn se olvido de ella y se caso con Jeda Caffter… eso le rompió el corazón… intento buscar una explicación sin hallar nada mas que malos tratos de Spenn y cuando Jeda supo lo que pasaba no tardo en maldecirla… dijo que si tal era su amor por Spenn ella se quedaría sin corazón… no seria capaz de amar de nuevo… le arranco el corazón y se lo dio a su esposo… siempre creí estaba loca… lo estaba… Mayka se quedo si corazón, sin novio y sin nada ya que la familia la había desheredado… estuvo tiempo perdida en sus cosas sin hablar con nadie sin siquiera abrir la boca… el pecho se le lleno de un odio infinito hacia los lícanos… se convirtió en… nada… una vendedora de si… como decían antes… una jugadora… tenia el poder de encantar a todos con una mirada… hacer que ellos hicieran las cosas mas estupidas por ella… pero nunca fue feliz… porque le faltaba Spenn y cuando dicen que era mas rica y deseada por todos fue cuando empezó la guerra… quiso recuperar su corazón… quería volver a sentir… quería volver a amar… fue una lucha encarnizada… sangrienta… cruel… pero lo consiguió… consiguió tener de vuelta a su corazón y a su amado pero como no quiso que nadie de nuevo jugara con ella ahora que era de nuevo tan frágil y vulnerable a enamorarse arranco el corazón de Spenn y lo comió aun latiendo y derramando sangre por la boca… lo hizo frente a su pueblo y aun con Spenn agonizante fue capaz de… clavo una estaca de plata en el lugar donde tenia que estar su corazón… los que lo vieron dicen que Spenn gritaba por clemencia diciendo que el la amaba y que todo había sido un arreglo de su padre… y que en el ultimo minuto le dijo… _"no solo tu… maldita perra… 3000 años después de ti"…_ Mayka regreso al castillo con esclavos lícanos y la victoria brillando tras de si… pero no pudo amar de nuevo… todo era dolor… no por ella… por sus amantes… su alma estaba tan podrida que jamás volvió a sentir nada mas que odio… al año de su victoria se arranco la vida…-Marian termino sin saber muy bien a que se refería esa frase… nunca lo supo pero sabia que algo tenia que ver con ella… su sangre y los tres mil años había pasado… McLaren y Scottby de nuevo se habían unido…la traición y el poder de encantar… si no estaba escrito ya en las runas estaba segura de que alguien lo había predecido… quería ser feliz… no quería termina como Mayka no quería dañar a nadie mas… y si Remus la engañaba… y si Sirius solo jugaba con ella?...

-Marian-llamo por tercera vez Sirius a la chica, ésta se volvió y lo miro con los ojos vidriosos tratando de encontrar alguna forma de descifrar las miradas del moreno

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto… no quiero luchar… no me quiero enamorar… no quiero dañar mas a nadie…-se levanto del césped tallándose los ojos y caminando hacia la luz…

-Pero…-la llamo Sirius siguiéndola…

-Pero nada… déjame en paz… no voy a hacer nada… me voy a quedar con Remus… tu… tu…. Déjame en paz…-grito la chica antes de desaparecer por la luz. Sirius miro el punto donde unos segundo antes había estado Marian… la entendía… entendía que tenia miedo… sabia que por primera vez Marian Helen Scottby tenia miedo de algo que el no lograba comprender… no tenia nada que ver con lo de Mayka… algo la alarmaba y el lo sabia pero… ¿que seria eso tan malo que la aterraba?... algo si le había quedado claro… ella no volvería jamás…

_Algo Me Dice Ya No Sirve De Nada_

_Tantas Noches En Vela Aferrado A Mi Almohada_

_Si Pudiera Tan Solo Regresar Un Momento_

_Ahora Es Que Te Comprendo_

_Ahora Es Cuando Te Pierdo_

_Vuelve Que Sin Ti La Vida Se Me Va_

_Vuelve Que Me Falta El Aire Si Tu No Estas_

_Vuelve Nadie Ocupara Tu Lugar_

_Sobra Tanto Espacio Si No Esta_

_No Paso Un Minuto Sin Pensar_

_Sin Ti La Vida Lentamente Se Me Va_

_Y A Pesar Que Fui Yo A Decirte Que No_

_Sin Embargo Aquí Sigo Insistiendo_

_Que Sin Ti La Vida Se Me Va_

_Vuelve Que Me Falta El Aire Si Tu No Estas_

_Vuelve Nadie Ocupara Tu Lugar…_

--

Verán que no es mucho lo que he adelantado pero hago lo que puedo… _well I hope to writte soon…sorry… bye bye take care yourself_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! veran, esta vez he decidido dar por concluida esta historia... ¡Pero no se asusten! Yedra... se que dices que he descuidado mis historias y tienes mucha razon =/ pero la escuela me ha tenido liada con un millon de deberes y me ha sido imposible actualizar, no se trata de decir que doy por terminada esta historia... no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que la he dejado inconclusa, pero ahora que me veo con un poco mas de tiempo, he decidido recomenzarla, por varias razones que explico en el primer capitulo de esa gran reedicion. Apenas va el primer capitulo pero si me encuentro con inspiracion prometo subir los demas muy pronto :D

Agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia, espero no defraudarlos con esa reescritura.

La Nueva Historia tiene por titulo **''Maldicion de sangre''**, me imagino que los que la siguieron tienen una idea del porqué del título. Así que me despido esperando tenerlos como seguidores en Maldicion de sangres tambien.

Bezasoz! :D

A.B.


End file.
